


Puppy Instincts

by EternallyBurning



Series: Puppy 'Verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 24,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyBurning/pseuds/EternallyBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Puppy Love', so you might want to read that before you read this, or it might not make complete sense. Kirk is human again but is left dealing with side effects of being a puppy, and Spock helps him out. Also Starring Pike, and Sulu cheats at Monopoly. Eventual Spirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uhura I

It was very late, or extremely early, depending on how you looked at it, and the  _Enterprise_  was seemingly deserted. Soft footsteps penetrated the silence, soft, and light, the complete polar opposite to their owner's thoughts, which were dark, and heavy. No matter how many times she replayed the scene in her head, Nyota Uhura could still not work it out. Two days ago Kirk had transformed back into his human form and she had confronted him in sickbay, where he was being held for observation, much to his disgust. He had looked confused when she asked what her punishment was, when she clarified it as the consequences for her actions, assaulting her superior officer for one, he had laughed at her.

_'Your boyfriend tried to strangle me, and I didn't do anything. So you threw something at me while having a mini melt down, it's no big deal, unless you do it again. If you do it again, I'm leaving you to Bones' mercy._

_"McCoy said that...,' she tried, trying not to look as if it hurt that he still considered Spock her boyfriend, she didn't know what he was anymore._

_'He over reacted at any rate, and can't actually do anything, well he can, but he won't, if I tell him not to._

She had muttered something about not putting it past the doctor and while Kirk had laughed at that comment, she had left, trying not to let the blood rushing to her head colour her face. It was two days later and she still couldn't understand why he had let her off the hook so easily. The thought that she had lost control so easily frightened her, she was just thankful that McCoy had threatened her with a reporting that would have gotten her a court-martial, in the privacy of the turbo lift. She reflected on her decision to cool things off with Spock, they weren't over, but they were no longer together either, she had called a break to their relationship. She just hoped that she would be able to sort herself out by the time it came to have round two of "the talk" with Spock. Nyota was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't realise where her feet had been taking her until a familiar voice jolted her out of her revive.

'Bit late for ya to be down 'ere lass.'

Nyota looked up to see the always cheerful face of Montgomery "Scotty" Scot, the  _Enterprise's_ chief engineer.

'It's not that late,' Nyota returned, not sure if she welcomed the company.

''Tis early,' he agreed, gesturing for her to enter the room he was in.

She hesitated then entered. Looking around, she realised that it was some kind of mixture between workshop, office, storage place and a dumping ground for everything broken and small enough to squeeze in.

''Scuse the mess, Ima not accustomed ta visitors from beyond.'

Nyota had heard that engineering often had their own language, but this was the first time she had ever had proof of it, which just went to show how much attention she paid at times. Spotting what appeared to be a bed tucked into the corner, Nyota was seriously beginning to think that the Scotsman never left the bowels of the ship.

Catching her gaze he gave her a wink, 'I like ta be close whenna she's havin' troubles.'

Sitting in the chair offered Nyota began to think that there was more to Scotty than met the eye, and was proven right when the contraption she thought to be broken, lying on the bench as it was, produced a rather strong tasting alcohol.

'What's on ya mind lass?'

Nyota opened her mouth before she even thought about it, 'I just can't work out why Kirk didn't get me into trouble for what I did. When I first met him I thought him to be a typical country dog that slept with anything that moved, regardless of its sentience status. At the academy I saw him as a show off, and now, now I don't know what to think.'

'Have ya eva tried to see it from his point of view? No? You're a talented communications officer, who isn't afraid to tell it like it is, who stands up for what they believe in. Someone who is dedicated to their craft, and is indispensible for what they do.'

Nyota stared at Scotty for a moment. She had never considered that Kirk would ever see her in that way. Handing Scotty her glass she thanked him and headed for bed.


	2. Kirk I

If there was one thing James Tiberius Kirk hated more than anything else, it was reporting to the brass when he knew he would be in trouble, even though it wasn't actually his fault. Within the hour of Bones submitting the report on what had really been going on, Pike had sent Jim a message telling him that they needed to talk right away. After procrastinating for an hour, Bones had finally kicked him out of sickbay and threatened him with a hypo if he didn't call Pike. This was one conversation that Jim wasn't looking forward to. Bracing himself for what promised to be one heck of a conversation, Kirk punched in Pike's number. Pike answered almost immediately.

'I've been waiting for the last hour,' Pike grumbled, clearly not in the best of moods.

'I was busy doing captain stuff,' Jim replied, trying not to sound like a child.

'Avoiding this conversation more like, and as funny as this joke has been, there is a line.'

Joke? What joke?

'I'm not sure what you're talking about,' Jim lied.

He had figured this would happen and had tried to put it off as a result.

'I'm talking about the report submitted that states you were turned into a dog.'

Why, of all times, did now have to be when his neck developed the mother of all itches?

Trying not to scratch, Jim replied, 'I was unaware that there was a joke in the report.'

'You cannot seriously be trying to tell me that you were a dog,' Pike was frowning now.

Between resisting the urge to scratch at his neck and concentrate on the conversation, Jim was coming up a little short on brain power to construct his argument.

'Technically I was a puppy.'

'...Will not be happy to hear about the lack of commitment...'

The itch was getting harder to ignore, and Jim was beginning to tune Pike out.

'Not to mention... Kirk, are you seriously trying to scratch your face with your foot?!'

Kirk stared at Pike for a second before realising that he was indeed attempting to scratch his itch with his foot. This realisation came with a loss of balance that sent him tumbling off his chair and onto the floor.

'Well Bones did say there might be side effects,' he commented from where he landed.

'You were really serious about the whole thing weren't you?'

Jim realised that Pike was now actually worried about him and returned to his seat, attempting to cling to what remained of his dignity.

'Well, if it was going to happen to anyone, it would have to be me.'

Pike laughed at that.

'Aye, it would be, wouldn't it? Seriously though, are you sure you're all right?'

'I've fallen from higher,' Jim deflected.

Pike frowned at him again, 'You know what I mean.'

'Bones assured me that the side effects should be gone after a few weeks at most, besides, what other crew can claim that they have a dog for a captain and get away with it?'

'Just take care of yourself, I would hate for you to urinate on the _Enterprise's_  shuttle next time it lands, in order to mark your territory.'

'As long as the higher-ups don't rain all hell down for this, I promise not to start marking my territory.'

'Don't worry about the higher-ups; this wasn't your fault, although they won't be happy that this was kept from them, although I understand why. I have to go and try to sort this mess out, just keep doing what you do best.'

'What get into trouble?' Jim was rewarded with a mock glare, 'Thanks though, I really appreciate it.'

'I know you do,' and with that Pike broke the connection.

All in all, it had gone better than Jim was expecting, side effects and all. He knew that he wasn't due on the bridge until tomorrow, doctor's orders, so Jim decided to have lunch instead. Entering the mess hall, Jim spotted Spock sitting by himself, grabbing his meal; he headed over to where his first officer was sitting.

'Good morning,' Jim greeted.

'Captain,' Spock acknowledged.

Jim nearly sighed in frustration, 'it's Jim.'

'I trust all is well,' Spock continued, ignoring the correction.

'I spoke to Pike just now, why do you ask?'

'You have forgone your usual diet, and replaced it with a vegetarian alternative.'

Jim shrugged, 'I felt like a change, besides I'm sick of chicken.'

 


	3. Spock I

Spock continued to look at Jim discreetly throughout their meal; he was still waiting for any sign of a side effect from the transformation, although what he was looking for, he was somewhat unsure of, as Dr. McCoy had been somewhat vague on the subject. Jim bid him farewell and headed off to "catch-up on paperwork", only for his seat to be taken by Nyota.

'Lieutenant,' Spock greeted.

'Spock just because we chose to cool things off for a while doesn't mean you have to go back to addressing me by my rank.'

'I was under the impression that you wished to cease all personal interactions with me.'

'Spock, I wanted time to think, time in which I reflect without your presence confusing me. It didn't mean that I wanted us to stop being friends, even if we do decide to split completely, I would still like to be friends, if you would allow it.'

Spock considered for a moment before replying, 'a friendship with you after being romantically involved would be strange,' Spock saw her face fall before he added, 'but I find the notion... pleasing.'

Nyota's face lit up again and she smiled, Spock wondered when she had last smiled like that, full of hope and joy.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Spock asked, 'why is it that we can be civil to on another now, when the future of our relationship is in question, yet when we were together it was... undignified.'

Nyota looked surprised at his question, 'I guess because there's no obligation.'

Spock raised one eyebrow.

Nyota seemed to sigh to herself before explaining, 'before, there was this obligation to spend time together, to try and make the other happy, to compromise for one another. Now, the obligation has lessened, and I guess I was just expecting you to instantly do things in our relationship that come standard. Sometimes I forgot that you weren't just like me, you didn't grow up with a family that expected those sort of things from each other.'

Spock attempted to understand what she was trying to tell him, Nyota must have understood and explained to him further.

'Growing up, we would always put aside time for each other at least once week, dad said it was to make sure that we didn't drift apart. I felt like we weren't as close as we once were and was trying to recapture that feeling.'

'You are referring to the time I spent with the captain,' Spock said bluntly, understanding the woman in front of him for the first time in quite a while.

'Yeah, I was jealous, I didn't want to share, and you seemed to tell him things that you didn't tell me. I know that not knowing that you don't like tomatoes salted is a stupid thing to feel jealous over, but I was, I hope you can forgive me.'

'I understand, I have felt as such when you went out with your friends at the academy, I wanted to be a part of that aspect of you as well.'

She smiled at him before excusing herself, Spock watched her leave, before departing for the labs, mulling over what she had said. Much of it explained her behaviour, but he was conflicted about his actions towards her since their posting to the  _Enterprise_ , he had never told her that he didn't like salted tomatoes because it was irrelevant, he had only informed Kirk of this because Kirk had asked him at lunch one day why he never added salt to him tomatoes. The very fact that Kirk had noticed that he didn't have salt with his tomatoes was what he remembered most, it hadn't even occurred to him that Nyota didn't know about his dislike of salty tomatoes. He made a mental note to re-examine his memories and discover what else he had failed to mention to her, the next time he meditated. Entering the science labs, he skirted around the red shirts replacing the gas pipes, as more holes, like the one that had formed the day he left Puppy-Kirk alone in his quarters, would form over time in one section should the pipes remain. Entering the back lab, Spock pulled the various pieces of his latest experiment and continued on where he left off, trying to ignore the notion that he should have expressed his desire to resume their relationship to Nyota, while battling out the logical part of his mind telling him to just end it. He now understood why Nyota desired a break from their involvement.

 


	4. Uhura II

Nyota hurried down the corridor, her emotions a mix again from the small amount of time she had just spent with Spock. She realised that it was the first time the two of them had been alone in one another's company since the night McCoy had left a rather drunk Puppy-Kirk in her and Spock's care. Damn, she needed to relax so that she could sort this through. She passed Kirk in the corridor, he smiled at her distractedly as she passed, attempting to scratch at his lower leg with his other foot, whilst balancing with several PADDs in each hand. There was something off about the movement, but she could not place what, it nagged at her but she pushed it aside for the moment.

'Captain, can I ask you something?'

'Sure,' Kirk replied, settling back onto both feet, 'shoot.'

'Even though I've been a torrential bitch to you, you're still nice to me, and I was wondering why.'

'If this is about the throwing things incident again-'

'I meant since Spock and I started fight, I treated both you and Spock like crap and yet you're both still nice to me, you treat me like...'  _like a friend_ , she finished silently.

Kirk was frowning minutely at her, 'you were frustrated and angry, I just figured that you were venting and didn't mean most of it at the time.'

'I don't think Spock sees it that way, I was a terrible person and he didn't deserve how I treated him.'

'Shouldn't you be telling him this?'

'If I tell him this, then he'll expect me to either resume our relationship, or end it, and I don't know what I want to do in that respect, and I can't just not do anything either, because that's just as bad. I just... I just don't know what to do.'

Kirk looked rather uncomfortable, like this was the last conversation he wanted to be having.

'Sorry, you probably aren't the person I should be talking to,' she apologised, turning to leave.

'Alcohol and Bones.'

'What?' she asked turning back.

'Alcohol and Bones, works for me,' he commented a slight pink tinge colouring his cheeks.

She smiled, thanked him and left the feeling of awkward hanging in the air between them. She understood his advice, but she would be damned if she was going to have an emotional outpouring to Kirk's best friend, that was just inviting trouble. What she needed was someone who she could talk to, someone who wouldn't try to run a pregnancy test on her so that there was a legitimate excuse for her crazy behaviour. Although she was certain that early onset menopause was a more of a reasonable explanation, as slim as it was. Reaching her quarters she took a shower, trying to still her thoughts long enough to make sense of them, it didn't help that contradictory emotions kept surfacing, distracting her further. Snapping the water off, a voice that was annoyingly Kirk's echoed in her head.

_Alcohol and Bones._

Nyota may not be game enough to confront the Enterprise's CMO, but there was something in there she could use, alcohol, and she knew just the right person to get it from. She frowned at herself in the mirror, she still had a shift to complete that afternoon, and showing up intoxicated would impress no one, not to mention it broke regulations. Chewing her lip thoughtfully, she decided that she would wait until her shift was over, then head to engineering and see if Scotty would be willing to help her out. Ordinarily she wouldn't condone this type of behaviour from herself, but hell, she had done worse in the last couple of weeks and she needed a drink. Nyota dressed and exited her quarters, hoping that her mind would calm enough to keep her mind on the job and not send her crazy. The last thing she needed right now was another breakdown, and as understanding, or quite possible in denial, as Kirk was at the moment, she doubted that he would over look a violent emotional outburst from her again. Reflecting on such a scenario, it made her sad to think that even in her own head, Spock would not defend her, but she reasoned that if Spock suddenly had a breakdown every other week, then she probably wouldn't either. Steeling herself for the afternoon ahead, Nyota headed for the bridge.

 


	5. Kirk II

It had been three days since Jim had talked to Pike, and in the following two days of that conversation, Jim had been trying to prevent himself from scratching at his ever persistent itch with his foot, like a dog would. So far, Jim had gone the whole day without scratching himself with his foot, reflexively using his hand like a normal person instead. All in all, he had justified not telling Bones about the whole falling-off-the-chair-whilst-trying-to-scratch-his-neck-with-his-foot incident, by convincing himself that it was an isolated incident. So far it wasn't working, but with no sign of a reoccurring incident and dinner on his mind, Jim made his way to the mess hall in a good mood. Deciding to indulge in tonight's special, roast turkey legs, Jim made his way over to an empty table, at which point things started to go wrong.

In hind sight, he should have simple gone to Bones right then and there, but he was stubborn and proud. Stopping to appreciate the smell of his meal, he didn't notice when two others decided to join him.

'So Captain, were you planning on eating your dinner, or inhaling it? Sulu asked teasingly.

'Well when you've spent time being able to smell someone even when they're not in the room, the human sense of smell becomes a disappointment,' Jim answered, nose an atom's width away from his mashed potato.

'So you can't smell shit unless you stick your nose into it.'

'Hopevully not weal shit,' added Chekov.

'No, not real shit,' Jim laughed, ''but food is something that I enjoy taking a sniff of, even if it is replicated.'

'Are you not sick ov chickin Keptin?' Chekov asked looking at Jim's plate.

'Looks more like turkey to me,' Sulu butted in.

Jim just shrugged and picked up a leg and began tearing at it in a civilised way, or as civilised as one can get while ignoring cutlery. He did not begin gnawing at the bones, not at all, well maybe a little while Sulu laughed at a comment made by Chekov. Feeling slightly unsettled by the urges to behave like a puppy, Jim excused himself and headed to bed, reasoning that a good night's sleep was all he needed in order to clear his head. Jim spent more time under the shower that strictly necessary, before throwing himself onto his bed and passing out on top of the covers.

Awakening, Jim could smell some kind of spice, sort of cinnamon, but at the same time not, it smelt like... Spock. It smelt like Spock. Opening his eyes, Jim realised two things: one: he was in the captain's chair on the bridge, and two: he had shrunk, to roughly the same size as when he was a puppy.

_Crap_ , he thought.

Looking down, Jim confirmed his fears when he saw paws instead of hands. Laying his head back down Jim inhaled the scent on the seat again, only this time it was different. Antiseptic with a hint of whiskey. Hmm, first Spock and now Bones, this was definitely weird, as was the lack of noise around him. Looking around himself properly for the first time, Jim saw that the bridge was empty, which was certainly not normal. Examining the view screen for a moment, he realised that it was snowing outside. It was a dream, it had to be a dream, it DID NOT snow in space. Jumping off the chair, Jim headed for the turbo lift, which turned out to be the door leading to the outside. Once off the ship, that looked remarkably like a rock, Jim set off to explore, spotting a rabbit almost immediately. Without even thinking it, Jim chased the startled animal, before catching it and shaking it hard, only for it to morph into a stick.

'Come here boy,' called a voice.

Looking up Jim saw a figure not far away, it seemed to be a mesh of Sulu and Chekov in one, features morphing from one to the other seamlessly, keeping the figure in perfect form. It was the weirdest thing Jim had ever seen, yet he couldn't resist running up to it and dropping the stick at the figure's feet. The figure picked up the stick and Jim gave chase, loosing himself in the thrill of the chase until...

With a rather soft thud Jim Kirk found himself awake and slightly disorientated on his bedroom floor, wondering just what the hell that dream was.

 


	6. Spock II

Spock was attempting to meditate when he became aware of a sensation that he had been feeling for the last few days. It was nagging at the edges of his mind, even in his meditative trance, the desire for companionship, for someone to talk to, he was... lonely. Pushing the thought aside, Spock attempted to return to the issue of his relationship with Nyota, but the lonely feeling kept inching back into the forefront of his mind. Concentrating on this new feeling, Spock attempted to unravel its origins, as to why he had only just come to realise that it was there. Before he could however, he heard a noise that was both foreign and familiar to him.

Returning to himself, Spock headed towards the bathroom door, where he determined the source of the noise was coming from. Opening the door, Spock looked about, attempting to pinpoint the source, only to come up empty. He was about to return to his meditation, when he heard it again, louder, and coming from directly ahead. Realising that the noise was coming from the captain's quarters, Spock opened the other door and inched his way into the room, alert for any kind of trouble.

The last thing Spock expected to see was his captain sprawled about the covers, forearms and legs moving up and down, as if he was chasing something on all fours. Every time Kirk's face would twitch, he would make the muffled bark-whimper Spock had often heard from Puppy-Kirk when he dreamt. Feeling as though he were intruding, Spock traversed his way back through the captain's quarters in the dim light from the bathroom. Once back in his own quarters, Spock dressed and headed towards Nyota's quarters. Once there, he hesitated, perhaps she was not the best person to be talking to, Doctor McCoy would have been a more logical conclusion, but he could not deny the desire to talk to someone with whom he was more intimate with. Before he had a chance to make up his mind, the door opened and Nyota's eyes widened with shock.

'Spock,' she said quickly recovering.

'I am not interrupting am I?'

'Nothing that can't be put off 'till later come in.'

Spock entered her quarters and turned to face Nyota in full.

'I presume, you're here for a reason?'

'I wanted to ask your opinion on something important.'

'If this is about the ship, wouldn't Kirk-'

'It is of Captain Kirk that I wish to speak of.'

'Oh,' Nota replied, surprise flitting across her face, 'what about him.'

'Have you noticed him doing anything... out of character lately?'

'As in puppy related?' at his nod she frowned for a moment, 'there was this one thing, it struck me as odd at the time, but now that you mention it, it was somewhat puppy-ish. He was scratching at his leg with his other foot, but not like a human would, it wasn't so much an up and down movement, as a... round and round movement, more like a dog scratching with its hind leg.'

Spock nodded, 'I have also noticed strange behaviour in the captain tonight.'

'Such as...'

'Tonight he was making the same sounds in his sleep as he did when he was a puppy.'

'He was sleeping in your quarters?' confusion crossed her face.

'No, I could hear the noise from my quarters and went to investigate-'

'Did you knock at least?'

'If he had been in trouble, knocking would have wasted valuable seconds.'

'Did you think he was in trouble?'

'No,' Spock admitted, shoving an emotion aside for later reflection, as it rose at her words, 'I did not.'

'I think you should be telling McCoy this, Kirk may not be aware that he is doing the things that he is.'

'I had thought of it, but was considering such a move, an over-reaction.'

'Spock, even if it is nothing, I'm sure McCoy would want to know.'

'Thank you Nyota, your insight has proved to be invaluable.'

'Anytime.'

Nodding his head in farewell, Spock took his leave. Heading back to his quarters, Spock decided to simply take the captain to sickbay, rather than comm. McCoy, at least that way Kirk would be more alert to deal with McCoy's fussing.

 


	7. McCoy I

Leonard "Bones" McCoy was double checking the results of the tests he had run on Jim over the course of his "Puppy-fication", for the lack of a better term, to send to Pike along with a progress report, when he heard familiar voices outside his office.

'Spock, I swear that I will increase your lab hours, or reduce them, hell, I'll even order Uhura to meld with you to sort out your issues, whatever you want, just so long as you let me go.'

'Captain, you are showing signs of side effects from the transformation, Dr. McCoy will need to examine you to determine if there is any reason for concern.'

'Examine me? Of course he'll examine me, after he _jabs_ me with a thousand hypos. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jim off duty?'

'A thousand is a gross exaggeration.'

Deciding that he had better see what all the fuss was about, despite having a good idea as to what it was, before Jim annoyed the pointy eared hobgoblin into nerve pinching him, or worse come up with an argument that would convince Spock to let him escape unexamined.

'Spock seriously...'

Leonard could have sworn Jim's voice had just gone up an octave... or twelve.

'Am I interrupting?'

'No.'

'Yes.'

Leonard glared at the two men before him and crossed his arms, 'so since you can't seem to agree, would one of you at least explain why you're interrupting my paperwork time?'

'Shouldn't you be in bed?' Jim asked.

'Unlike you, I don't have the first shift tomorrow morning,' Leonard answered, 'and I would like to know as to why you are not in bed either.'

'I was until Spock dragged me out of it.'

'You were sitting on the floor when I arrived.'

'So I fell out of bed, and that automatically means that you have to drag me down to sickbay. I don't recall you knocking either!'

'Spock, why did you bring him here?' Leonard interrupted before the argument got out of hand.

'The captain has been showing signs of side effects, noticed by both Nyota and myself. Nyota witnessed the captain scratching at his leg with his other foot in a manner more akin to a canine than a human. Earlier this evening I saw Jim dreaming as he often did as a puppy.'

Puzzlement flickered over Jim's face, 'you saw me dreaming... YOU WERE IN MY BEDROOM WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE, HOW STALKERISH DID YOU WANT TO GET?!'

'Jim calm down,' Leonard snapped, grabbing his tri-corder, 'sit, I need to take some scans, and no hypos either.'

'If I am correct in assuming that you knew why we were here, why did you ask?'

'Because I could,' replied Leonard without looking a Spock, turning to Jim he added, 'exactly what else have you been doing, that you know of.'

Jim look resigned as he answered, 'the scratching thing started when I was taking to Pike, you can ask him if you want, then I nearly stuck my face into my food and ate it that way at dinner. Sulu and Chekov were there if you need to check. Then I had a weird dream where I was a puppy again. I didn't tell you because... just... just no more tests ok?'

Jim looked at Leonard as someone had just kicked his puppy, (no pun intended), and he took pity, 'since there's no immediate sign of anything, you can go, provided that you come straight here the next time one of the side effects occurs. If they keep happening after next week, I will need to run more scans, until then, I'll just record them individually as isolated incidents.'

'So what you don't want to psycho-analyse my dream?' Jim asked with the barest hint of a smirk.

'Unless your dreams involve a snowman resembling Pike, wanting to be your friend, then chasing you with a carving knife because he eats his friends, I don't want to hear about what goes on in your head at night.'

'Aw, is that your current brand of nightmare? You should lay off the booze before bed there Bones.'

Leonard brandished his tri-corder at the blonde, 'out with ya, you too,' he added to Spock who was watching their exchange silently, 'I have paperwork to return too, and just because it's done electronically, not on actual paper doesn't mean it's not important,' forestalling the comment Jim was about to make.

Ushering the pair out, McCoy headed back into his office to amend the report he was compiling to Pike. The Admiral had already filled him in on the scratching incident; he had simply hoped that Jim hadn't come to him because he thought it was an isolated incident.

 


	8. Kirk III

Jim practically stalked away from sickbay, be was too worked up to go back to bed, but he craved the solace of his quarters, after he locked the bathroom door of course. He had an inkling this was how Spock had come to enter his quarters without his knowledge.

'You are angry.'

The softly spoken words caught him off guard and Jim jerked slightly before turning to face his first officer.

'What the hell Spock,' he hissed, 'you were in my private space, uninvited, watching me sleep! Why do you think I'm angry?'

'My apologies, I had not intended to offend you, I had heard a noise coming from your quarters and I went to investigate, I did not think that it was inappropriate. The familiar sound led to my momentary lapse in judgment, it will not happen again.'

Jim felt the anger leave him, 'I'm sure it won't, it just felt like you were being invasive is all.'

'Is that why you did not want McCoy to run more tests?'

Jim froze for a second, unsure if he should tell Spock the reason or not. Checking to make sure that there was no one else in the corridor, Jim lent closer to Spock and dropped his voice.

'I don't like the tests, they make me feel vulnerable... weak... and I swore I would never feel like that again if I could help it.'

Spock nodded before replying, 'then simply reporting the side effects as they occur should stave off the need for tests for as long as possible.'

Jim let a small smile show before turning to leave with a 'night Spock,' thrown over his shoulder.

For some reason, all Jim wanted at that moment was another shower and bed.

Things did not improve the next day, with no less than eight trips to sickbay, all of which Bones shrugged off as an "over reaction" and a lecture on wasting his valuable time. It wasn't Jim's fault, he just thought that it was oddly weird that he kept having weird urges to seek out Uhura and Scotty and bask in their glorious presence. As if thinking that their presence was glorious wasn't weird enough, he was pushed for the urge to do something with Bones or Spock, and missed the company of Sulu and Chekov when he wasn't around them. He couldn't shake the feeling that these urges were linked to his dream somehow.

When he told this to Bones however, the southerner had simply laughed at him and said, 'how much social time have you had since you turned back? I'm guessing not much, too busy with work. You're probably just a bit lonely, go play chess with Spock or something, I'm a doctor, Jim, I'm busy.'

Which was exactly how he ended up blurting out "chess!" in the middle of whatever-it-was that Spock was talking about during dinner.

The half Vulcan simply blinked at him before replying, 'we can play as soon as we have finished eating.'

Jim spluttered out an answer before finishing off his meal in silence, the only upside being that the urge to ignore is cutlery was absent unlike the night before. Personally Jim thought it was the steak, it had nothing to do with the physical similarities between chicken and turkey at all.

It wasn't until halfway through their second game, that Jim noticed Spock staring at his hands. Knowing that hands were supposed to be extra sensitive to Vulcans, he decided that it would simply be better to ignore it. Five minutes later and Jim couldn't stand it any longer; the whole staring thing was beginning to get on his nerves.

'Is there something wrong with my hand?'

'You move the pieces,' Spock stated.

'Isn't that the point of playing? To move the pieces and defeat your opponent?'

'You move them like you did when you had paws.'

'Oh.'

Jim stared at his hand still on his pawn hand had to admit, he was moving the pieces as if he had no dexterous thumb. The thought alarmed him somehow.

'Jim do you realise when you do these things, or do you only take notice when someone brings it to your attention?'

Jim felt his face go red.

'Fascinating.'

Jim felt his face harden as Spock spoke, 'no more tests.'

'McCoy still needs to be notified... but perhaps it would not go astray to leave out one detail, until it proves to become a problem.'

Jim felt like the universe was trying to send him a message.

* * *


	9. Spock III

Spock couldn't help but over hear the conversation going on between the cap... Jim, and Dr. McCoy.

'Bones, you told me to tell you about side effects, then when I tell you about them, you laugh them off!'

'I swear Jim if this is about that dream again...'

'No, it's about chess. I was playing chess with Spock...'

'If you're trying to justify losing to the hobgoblin, you've got another thing coming.'

'I wasn't losing!'

Not a total lie, Spock noted, it was after all, too early in the game to tell.

'I was moving the pieces weird, like I had no dexterous thumb is all.'

'All right, comm. me if any more start up.'

Jim snapped his communicator shut and turned to face Spock, gesturing back to the chess board. Spock wordlessly resumed his seat and took his turn. He waited until Jim was busy making his mood, before asking his question, hoping that he might catch the other man off guard enough to actually answer it.

'What did Dr. McCoy mean about this being about your dream again?'

Jim paused, looking up at him, rook in hand, face slowly turning pink, a colour Spock ever rarely saw on his captains face.

'Um,' Jim said, fiddling with the piece, 'I may have over reacted today and blamed it on my dream.'

'Over reacted how?' Spock didn't dream and knew that it was simply the subconscious mind dealing with issues, but it was fascinating all the same.

'I may have gone to sickbay reporting a side effect eight times.'

Spock noticed the flushed look grew more prominent the more Spock pushed for answers, it was fascinating to say the least. Many things about Jim Kirk were fascinating to him lately.

'And what exactly where you experiencing that you noticed this "side effect" when you don't notice them until someone points it out to you?'

'The others... they were things I would do when I was a pup, this one... not so much.'

Spock stayed silent and observed Jim, noting how he focused on the rook he was still playing with in his lap, the faint redness that was returning to his face, the slight tension in his shoulders that vanished as he slumped ever so slightly in defeat.

'This was more about wanting to do stuff. Stuff with people and it there was this weird connection between what I wanted to do and how they were, or weren't , in my dream.'

Spock stayed silent, confident that Jim would elaborate on his own, he wasn't disappointed.

'In my dream, I could smell you and Bones, and I wanted to do something with you, it wasn't the company I wanted, just to do something. I was also playing fetch with Chekov and Sulu, and all day, I missed their company, I just wanted to be around them. Then there was the urge to be around Uhura and Scotty and do stuff with them, but they weren't in my dream at all, and I can't help but think that the dream had something to do with it.'

'Or perhaps you were already having these "urges" and the dream simply brought them to your attention, much like the side effects.'

'Maybe. Sorry Spock, but I'm kinda beat, think we could call it a night?' Jim looked up at Spock for the first time in a while.

'Of course, we can resume this game at a later time.'

Jim smiled at him as he left, and Spock headed back to his quarters to meditate, he was hoping that his interactions with Jim had counteracted his feeling of lonely, enough so to address the issue of his relationship with Nyota. He was left afterwards, with a distinct unsettled feeling, he was, more than ever, confused on the subject. Her reaction to his time spent with Jim troubled him, especially if the pattern would repeat itself should he chose to interact with others on a frequent, personal basis, despite him knowing that her first encounter with Jim was somewhat dicey. Nyota's sudden reverse of behaviour was also a worry, despite her explanation, he had a notion that there was more to it, something that even she may not be aware of. He simply did not believe that a loss of obligation, as she had put it, was a logical explanation, but then he had yet to encounter emotion that was logical, or could be justifiably so.


	10. Uhura III

Nyota had finished her shift and had fully intended to head to engineering, but she had been sidetracked by an ensign wanting help translating a Vulcan transmission. It had turned out to be an obscure Romulan dialect, complaining about a possible Ferengi ship that had strayed closer to the neutral zone than a passing patrol would have liked. By the time she was able to return to her quarters, it was later then she realised, and Nyota was reluctant to traverse the chaos that seemed to cling to the engineering domain to seek out the Scotsman.

With an almost reluctant sigh, she entered her quarters and headed for the shower, pausing before she even made it to the bathroom. Sitting in the middle of her desk, where it was not before, was a bottle shaped present, complete with ribbon bows and a small tag. The paper used to wrap it was something you would use to wrap a small child's birthday present in, the year they first obsessed about joining Starfleet and exploring space, before reality hits and the dreams fade. It was black, with stars, planets and differing federation ships, spread randomly across the expanse. The tag was simple white with black writing, it would have looked more than at home on the toe of a morgue visitor. It read:

_Thought you might need some cheering up, you seemed down the other day. Hope this helps, if not you know where to find me. Feel free to seek me out anytime you need to talk_

_~ Scotty_

Smiling to herself, Nyota unwrapped the bottle, filled with a clear liquor that she suspected was vodka, a suspicion reaffirmed when she popped the lid and took a sniff. Setting the bottle back on the desk, she then noticed a glass that looked awfully like the one she had used when she spoke to Scotty last, sitting hidden towards the back of her desk. Writing had been scrawled almost illegibly across one side in capital letters: FILL WITH ALMOST-VODKA. Round the other side of the glass were three lines, each labelled with smaller letters, and somewhat neater penmanship. The bottom line read: Bad Day. The middle: Terrible day. The top line made her snort out loud: I Really Shouldn't Be Drinking Alone. Sitting the glass back down, next to the bottle of "Almost Vodka", Nyota made a note to repay Scotty the first chance she got, and headed for a much needed shower.

After making sure that she was thoroughly clean, Nyota returned to her desk, pouring herself a drink to the bottom line. Taking a sip, she realised the logic behind both the labels and the uneven spacing between the lines, the alcohol content had to be higher than legally sold in real vodka. Resisting the urge to cough up her second sip, Nyota allowed her thoughts to wander, only to have them settle on Kirk. She was woman enough to admit that although she didn't really think that he had sex with barn animals at the time, she had thought him to be a dim witted hick, even if she had found him to be a little charming in an amusing kind of way.

She had been told during her first day at the academy that first impressions were exceedingly important, not just because you only got to make them once, but because it takes, on average, only thirty seconds to form an opinion on someone, and six months to change it. Admittedly it was about six months after she had met him, that she began associating Kirk as an arrogant ass, rather than a dim witted hick. That image that he had constructed of himself at the academy still stuck with her, and she had to admit that she had been unfair in her treatment of him lately and she vowed to make amends by being nicer to him, to treat him for who he was, not who she thought she was, and hopefully they could work past their differences. She may not be his biggest fan, and they may never be friends, but it wouldn't hurt to stay in his good graces, especially if she was in need of a four later down the track.

Casting her mind to Spock, she tried to recall him the way she did when she had first met him, when he was a mysterious language to her, waiting to be translated. To her annoyance, he kept morphing into someone else, Nate. She hadn't thought of Nate in years, and with an annoyed huff, she downed the rest of her drink and headed to bed.

Nyota had spent the next few nights emptying the bottle, trying to focus on Spock, all the while ending up thinking of Nate. The night she ran out of liquor before it even hit the bottom mark, she decided that it was about time that she spoke to someone, hopefully before she became a functioning alcoholic. Abandoning her untouched drink, she headed for the door and ran into Spock. The conversation was brief and left her feeling... something over the thought of Spock entering Kirk's quarters in a familiar, almost casual way. Casting the thought aside for the moment, she waited several minutes until she was sure that Spock wouldn't encounter her again, before leaving her quarters. Partway down the corridor, she encountered Sulu, partly carrying, partly dragging, one passed out navigator.

Sulu looked up at her and blushed, 'damn, I thought no-one would catch me ever.'

Nyota looked between the two men, 'need some help?'

'Nah, I've got it, once Pavel's out, he sleeps like a rock, damn annoying when he falls asleep in my quarters, makes me drag his sorry ass into his own bed.'

'What were you doing in your quarters at this time?'

'Playing Monopoly.'

Nyota watched Sulu drag Chekov into a nearby room, catching the way Sulu brushed his hand across his friend's forehead, leaving the communications officer wondering just what the hell was going on between the pair.

Once down in engineering, Nyota didn't even have to look for Scotty before he called out to her, 'I wasna expectin' ta see ya down 'ere in hell so soon lass.'

Waiting until they were both in his office before she asked her question, 'Hell?'

'No matter wat ya set the controls to, itsa always warm down 'ere, besides, when it goes wrong, itsa here it gets fixed, or needs ta be fixed.'

'I guess the stories really are true then, it really is a whole different world down here,' she teased.

The Scotsman cocked his head at her, 'no more so than anay other department, we're justa bit more removed so itsa more noticeable.'

Thinking about it, Nyota realised that he was right, every department, bridge, sickbay, engineering, science labs etc, all had their unique mannerisms.

'So wha' brings ya down 'ere.'

'Every time I try to imagine Spock, I see Nate.'

'Nate is...'

'My first boyfriend. We broke up, after I went a little crazy at him for being friends with this girl he had known since he was two.'

Scotty looked a little shocked.

'We started high school the same year, I didn't really know him, he didn't know me, we went out a couple of times, then she came along and every time I saw him, I would scream, yell, be a bitch to him. But then he stopped hanging out with her and everything went back to the way it was before, then I found out that they were still friends and I lost it I said to him "clearly you aren't the person I thought you were" he said "then clearly you don't know me" and that was it.'

The Scotsman blinked at her before bursting into laughter, 'ay lass, canna ya see? Spock and Nate are tha same.'

Nyota was dumbfounded for a moment, before realising that he was right, she had been doing the same thing to Spock as she had done to Nate all those years ago.

'Wait... does that mean I see Kirk as a potential romantic threat?'

'I mean, ya fell in love with tha idea of a man, not tha man himself. Wen someone came anda challenged tha view ya tried to force them back ta yer view of them.'

Nyota groaned and covered her face with her hands, 'what the hell am I supposed to do now?'

'Work out who he really is, not who ya think he is, anda see if ya still love 'im.'

'Thanks Scotty, you're a good friend.'

'I take it tha bottle I gave ya didn't help?'

'It made me think of Nate, and let me know that I do have someone to talk to, someone I don't have to poach away from Kirk,' smiling she leant back in her chair, 'so tell me about more about the goings on in hell, and her demonic over lords.'

'That bow before tha puppy king.'

Nyota laughed like she hadn't in a long time.


	11. Kirk IV

Jim buried his head back into the captain's chair, inhaling Bones' scent, before lifting his head to gaze at the snow falling. Sighing, he put his head back down and contacted a new scent, he couldn't be sure, but he thought he detected a metallic oil smell, which was unique to Scotty. Maybe the others in engineering smelled the same, but he hadn't hung around them as a puppy for long enough to know. Resigning himself to repeating his fate of the previous night, Jim jumped out of the chair, wondering why he hadn't woken up when he knew that he was dreaming, he usually did. Stepping out into the snow, he ignored the urge to chase, chew, shake, and otherwise play with the rabbit before him. Following, Jim matched the rabbit's hopping pace to where the Sulu/Chekov figure would appear. Jim glanced upwards at the sharp whistle that cut through the air.

_Huh, that's new_ , he thought to himself.

Coming up on the figure, he noticed other attributes that melted in and out of its face, added to the mix was one Nyota Uhura. When the stick was thrown, Jim chased it, before shaking it violently, hearing the tough fabric tear under his strong jaws... wait what?

Blinking his eyes open, Jim realised that he had just attacked his pillow, which was still clamped firmly between his jaws, the urge to destroy, rip, tear, chew, it some more overwhelming. Panting, Jim forced himself to drop the damp, torn remains of his pillow back onto his bed, wanting to bury his head under it and scream. Instead he got out of bed and prepared himself for his shift, ignoring the fact that he wasn't due on the bridge for another three and a half hours. Deciding that his time was best spent going over paperwork, Jim pulled his PADD out to work.

In the end, Jim nearly ran late for his shift, failing to notice Chekov in the corridor until he collided with the poor Russian. They fell to a heap in a tangle of limbs, swearing, and, under any other circumstances, mildly inappropriate touching. The first thing Jim noticed was that Chekov didn't smell like Chekov, well he did, there was just another's scent all over him as well, and if he wasn't mistaken, it was Sulu's.

'So exactly what is your relationship with my helmsman?' Kirk blurted out without thinking.

'K-kaptain,' the youngster spluttered.

'Oh right, sorry,' Jim muttered getting off the navigator.

Blushing something fierce, Chekov clambered to his feet as well, 'Hikaru, and I are just fwends.'

'So why can I smell him all over you then?'  _great Jim, just great, learn to shut up while your behind already._

'Ve vere playing Monopoly, and I vas vinning until Hikaru started cheating, I fell asleep there, so he took me back to mine, I svear!' Chekov was looking quite stricken at this point.

'Oh ok, I was just wondering.'  _Yeah like this isn't awkward at all._

'Keptain, vy can you smell me?'

'Side effect,' Jim dodged, 'Bones reckons that they should vanish by the end of the week.'

The two of them stared at one another for a few more moments before they realised that they were both due on the bridge.

As soon as his shift was over, Jim headed straight to the science labs where he knew Spock would be. Not even bothering to knock, Jim just barged right into Spock's office, where the man in question was reading something.

'Hey Spock, anything interesting.'

'Captain,' Spock replied, ignoring the question, 'what brings you here?'

'A favour actually, you know how were due at starbase four tomorrow, right?' Jim waited until Spock nodded before continuing, 'well I know it took as twice as long to get here due to our engines, and I'm supposed to get an update report from whomever it is that's in charge, I forget his name, but I was hoping that you could do it.'

Spock stared at him unblinking.

'I thought that it might not be the best idea for me to go, I might start urinating on something to mark my territory, and I'm sure Pike would love to read a report on how I managed to explain that.'

'I fail to see what you would mark as yours, as we would be beaming down to the surface.'

'Yeah, I'm more worried about it being a "who" more than a "what"' Jim muttered more to himself than his first officer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the story of Sulu and Chekov play Monopoly, well Chekov does as Sulu is a dirty cheater, if anyone is interested.


	12. Spock IV

Jim, have you spoken to Dr. McCoy about this? He wanted to know when you were experiencing side effects.'

'No, but I haven't experienced it, I'm just worried that I will.'

'Then may I enquire as to why you picked this example?'

Spock watched as the other man coloured slightly, shifting uneasily on his feet.

'Um, it's just something Pike said to me, and I was just worrying that if I smelled someone I didn't know, on someone I did, then I would react badly.'

'What brought this to your attention?' Spock was curious at Jim's sudden odd behaviour.

'I may have... unintentionally accused Chekov of sleeping with Sulu after I smelt Sulu on him, and I think I really freaked the kid out.'

'Did you inform...'

'My face was practically buried in his shirt, I seriously doubt my sense of smell is greater than normal.'

Spock felt his left eyebrow rise.

'I was at risk of being late and didn't notice that I was on a collision course with him until we were on the floor.'

'I see.'

'So will you go to the starbase for me?'

'I think captain that perhaps it would be best if you were to go, your absence may be taken as a slight, given our lateness. But if you are worried, then I shall accompany you at all times, to ensure that you are properly housebroken.'

Jim was gaping at him, as though Spock had just sprouted another head.

'Spock, did you just make a joke?!'

'Irrelevant to this conversation,' Spock replied smoothly.

In all truth, McCoy had made the passing comment that if Jim was able to joke about the situation, he might stress less over it. His choice of words therefore, were only logical.

'So... chess?' Jim asked.

Spock tilted his head to the side, 'if you wish.'

Reaching Jim's quarters, Jim stilled, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "damn it" before opening the door. As soon as he was through the door, Jim hurried over to his bed and attempted to remove his pillow, but Spock had already seen the damage.

'Jim,' he said quietly, putting his hand on the captain's shoulder, 'what happened?'

'My pillow was misbehaving, so I punished it accordingly?'

Spock felt his control threatening to slip.

'So I didn't play with the rabbit in my dream, so I destroyed my pillow in my sleep, and Bones is going to kill me with Hypos when he finds out!'

'Jim...'

'Just because I crashed the god-damn car off a cliff, and he couldn't find anything wrong with me mentally, Frank thought that it meant that he could subject me to every medical test in know existence. Like he wanted something to be wrong with me, so that way he didn't have to admit that he was an asshole, talking about me as if I was some contagious, disease ridden mongrel!'

Jim's eyes were wide with panic.

'Jim calm down.'

Jim began to whine and back away from Spock, the whine increasing in volume.

'Jim.'

Jim backed up several steps as Spock took one towards him. Moving swiftly, Spock grabbed Jim by his upper arms, restricting his movements. Jim stared back wide eyed, and whining, before lunging forward and burying his face into Spock's chest. Caught off guard, Spock simply wrapped his arms around his friend and ignored how puppy-like Jim's whining was.

'If McCoy believes that a test is in order, that will be it, one test, afterwards we can work out how to deal with this on its own, until it become life-threatening, I promise. You're not a disease ridden mongrel.'

Spock felt Jim relax, slightly, and Spock tried to clamp down on his worry, this wasn't typical behaviour for Jim, indicating how much the man had been keeping inside. They stayed like that for awhile, until Spock's communicator chirped. Jim pulled away and sat on the bed, watching Spock as he answered it.

'Spock here.'

'Hey Spock.'

'Nyota.'

'I was wondering when you would be free to talk, about us, if you want I mean.'

Spock glanced at Jim, who mouthed "dinner" at him. "You sure?" Spock mouthed back. Jim nodded and Spock returned his attention to his communicator.

'How about dinner, my quarters, the usual time?'

'Uh, sure, dinner... dinner sounds nice.'

Snapping his communicator shut, Spock turned his attention back to Jim, who was refusing to look at him.

'I guess you're going to make me go to sickbay?'

'Yes Jim, McCoy needs to know.'

* * *


	13. Uhura IV

Nyota spent her shift carefully listening in on the conversations passing through her station. She had spent most of her time with Scotty the previous night, discussing the differences between each department, and the crossovers that sometimes occurred. She had been surprised to learn that Chekov had been spent large amounts of time in engineering, under Scotty's eye, learning the ins and outs of how the ship functioned. She also learned that there was a friendly rivalry between the science, medical, and engineering departments. It appeared as if each department was in itself a whole, integrated together via the bridge, and command crew. The realisation excited her and she was brimming with an excited energy, waiting for her shift to end so that she could tell Scotty about her discovery.

Nyota's thoughts screeched to a halt, as they landed on the Scotsman. When the hell did she become more excited to spend time with Scotty than with Spock?

_Since you discovered that he can give you something Spock can't_ , whispered a little voice at the back of her head nastily, sounding suspiciously like Nero.

'Shut up,' she hissed at it, casting a quick glance around to see if anyone had heard her.

Fortunately Spock was rostered on for a shift in the labs today, rather than the bridge. Casting her mind half back on her work, half on what Scotty had told her last night, she attempted to puzzle out the answer. It occurred to her, that while Spock understood the human need for emotions, she had always acted like a rational person, and that her irrational emotions might have caused some of, what she perceived to be, bland reactions.

Furthermore, she had scorned, and stubbornly refused to acknowledge, that Kirk was perfectly able communicate, and not because of her less-than-stellar opinion of Kirk. Rather, it had been the knowledge that the two of them knew each other well enough to communicate without words, to create their own language. True enough, the other crew members who spent copious amounts of time with him, also learned, but Spock seemed to get it quicker, and it hurt that she never had that with him.

As soon as her shift was up, she left, heading towards the nearest rec room. She sat there on her own for a while, lost in her thoughts, before she realised that although she was still thinking about Spock, like she often used to, her heart wasn't in it anymore.

I don't love him, she thought sadly.

_But isn't there another for the both of you?_  a voice questioned.

Nyota thought about it for a minute, realising that it was right, there was someone for her, someone who left her gifts when she was down, and offered an ear when it was needed. With as start, she realised that Kirk was to Spock, that Scotty was to her, and although it might not evolve into something romantic, there was still the possibility. Grabbing her comm. out, she called Spock and arranged to meet him for dinner, glaring at a smirking ensign as he passed.

She spent the rest of her time wondering restlessly in her quarters, until it was time to meet Spock. Trying not to run down the corridors, she arrived five minutes early, and chimed to let Spock know that she had arrived. Spock let her in wordlessly, where dinner was already laid out and waiting. They ate in silence, until Spock asked, 'I was under the impression that you wanted to talk.'

'We're breaking up,' she blurted out, 'I mean, your my friend, and always will be but I don't... don't see you in that way anymore... I just...'

Spock silenced her by holding up his hand in a stop gesture.

'You no longer harbour romantic feelings towards me, it would appear that this has come to its logical conclusion.'

'Where's Kirk?' she asked suddenly.

'Sickbay.'

'Is he ok, he's not you know, regressing is he?'

'Dr. McCoy is simply holding for observation.'

'Well we should go see him then.'

'Nyota what is going on?'

'You're taking this better than I thought, now I feel awkward and have so much pent up nervous energy, and it's all just coming out and I need to stop talking as in right now.'

Nyota wondered if Spock thought she had lost it.

'If it would help ease the awkwardness you are feeling then, we can go see the captain if McCoy will allow it.'

_And give me a hypo while he's at it_ , Nyota added silently.

 


	14. Kirk V

Jim had been feeling stressed since he left his quarters, his anxiety peaking as they entered sickbay. Catching sight of the two commanding officers, Bones waved them immediately into his office, gesturing at them both to take a seat. Jim let Spock do all the talking, the situation didn't sound so bad when spoken in Spock's calming monotone, that wasn't a monotone. One thing Jim had picked up as a puppy, was that there were subtle pitch changes in the half Vulcan's voice, inaudible to the human ear, betraying his emotions. Bones gave Jim a hard look, which meant that he would be spending the night, and it was non-negotiable.

'Bones...' he tried.

'No, you should have told me that you weren't always consciously doing these things, damn it Jim, you're staying the night, and your wearing a monitoring patch, so I can analyse your system for when and if these side effects occur during the night.'

Jim could see a silver lining in all of this, 'guess that means that I won't be going down to the starbase tomorrow.'

'Of course you are Jimmy, Starfleet sent an Admiral to receive the update from the base, and he wants to be updated in your... condition while he's there.'

'Can't you do it Bones?'

'You're going to have to bite the proverbial bullet eventually, now stop worrying about it, or you'll make yourself sick.'

'If you excuse me gentlemen, I need to meditate and prepare for Nyota's arrival,' Spock interjected smoothly, making his exit.

And like that, Jim's silver lining was gone.

Jim's anxiety jumped impossibly higher, Bones' reassurances, and his removal to a private room, did nothing to help.

'Jim, about that thing with Frank that makes you...' Bones didn't seem to know how to finish his sentence, 'I'm going to give you something to help you relax, ok?'

Jim nodded and barely felt the sting of the hypo in his neck before he curled up on the bed and drifted off.

The next thing he heard was the door opening and a familiar voice floating through.

'We shouldn't wake him Spock, this might not be such a good idea after all.'

Jim opened his eyes and observed the two people before him, Spock was Spock, and Uhura seemed excited. Jim realised that they must have gotten back together again.

'I trust we did not wake you,' Spock asked walking in fully.

Jim shook his head and inhaled deeply, realising that the two of them smelled like each other, and something rumbled in his chest.

'You still coming to the starbase tomorrow?' Uhura asked, practically bouncing on her feet.

'Yeah.'

Uhura bounded over to Spock and wrapped her arms around him in celebration, causing a growl to escape from Jim.

'Did you just growl at me?' Uhura asked, Jim trying his best to control the possessive feeling he was feeling over Spock.

'Perhaps,' Spock commented, moving to Jim's bedside as Jim sat up, 'you should fetch McCoy.'

As Uhura left, and Spock's attention was on the door, Jim began to run his tongue over the rough sleeve of Spock's shirt, when the Vulcan didn't react, Jim kept at it.

'So what exactly...' asked Bones, walking through the door, just as Jim's tongue made contact with the smooth Vulcan flesh of Spock's hand.

Spock pulled away like had had been electrocuted, 'did you just lick me?'

'No,' Jim responded automatically, defence on the rise.

'You growled at me just before though,' Uhura chimed in.

'It's not fair!' Jim burst out, 'Chekov smells like Sulu, Spock smells like Uhura, Uhura smells like Spock, and I'm the captain, you're my crew, you should smell like me. He smells like me now.'

The last part hinted on the edge of possessive desperation.

Three shocked faces looked back at him.

'Jim,' Bones said slowly, 'were you... marking your territory?'

Jim lay back down and faced the wall, his back to them.

'Go away,' he muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

'Jim...' Uhura tried.

'I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE.'

'Just so you know, Spock and I... we're over, it's over.'

Jim ignored them and waited until he heard the door slide shut before he rolled onto his stomach and screamed his frustration into his pillow. Of all the stupid things he could have done, he went and did the exact thing he was worried about doing down on the starbase.

* * *


	15. Spock V

Spock tried to tell himself that the captain would report to the transport room as scheduled, and beam down to Starbase Four alongside himself, Nyota and two others. He could not dispel however, the nagging feeling that the events of last night would cause Jim to attempt to avoid the meeting with the Admiral. Before could comm. McCoy, and request that he escort Jim to the transporter room, Nyota arrived and bit her lip, as if she wanted to ask something.

'Nyota, what is it?' Spock asked.

'Nyota cast a quick glance around the nearly empty room, eyes lingering on Scotty, the only other person in the room, fiddling with the controls, before turning back to him.

'Now that I'm clear headed, rational, and no longer on the verge of a nervous energy explosion, I wanted to ask you something.'

Spock waited while she collected her thoughts.

'You took my decision quiet well last night, and I was wondering why.'

Spock had been expecting this, ever since they had left sickbay, but the question hadn't come.

'Nyota, when we first met, I found in you some of the qualities I most cherished in my mother, who I loved very much. You cared about me in the same way, and I, in time, came to care you also, however-'

'It was a platonic love, not a romantic love,' Nyota finished.

Spock nodded and she seemed to relax, but whatever she was about to say next was lost by the arrival of two familiar voices.

'I will put you on a leash if I have to Jim.'

'You going to teach me to roll over and play dead, or to beg for treats while you're at it? Newsflash: I'm not a puppy anymore.'

'Given that you rolled over and played dead this morning, in an attempt to get out of today, I don't need to teach you anything. Not to mention that you've spent the last hour begging me not to make you go, but you really need to change your definition of "treat". Stop looking at me like a dejected puppy, and march your buttocks into that room. And don't pout at me either.'

Spock crossed to the door and opened it, revealing McCoy and Jim standing there, glaring at one another.

'Don't worry captain,' Nyota teased, joining Spock at the door, 'if you misbehave we'll give you a timeout in the doghouse.'

Jim glared at the three of them before shouldering his way into the transporter room, and continued to alternate between ignoring them and shooting them ill-favoured looks, until it was time for them to beam down. Spock took his place on the transporter pad and felt his very atoms begin to pull apart, then contract, as he rematerialised on the starbase transporter pad.

'So where's this Admiral, I'm supposed to meet, and why wasn't I told until yesterday?' Jim grumbled.

'Well, it was supposed to be a surprise,' came a voice that Spock had not heard in weeks.

The five of them turned to see Admiral Christopher Pike watching them in amusement. Spock saw the way Jim's face lit up as he broke into a grin as he ran up to the older man and threw his arms around him.

'Steady on there kiddo, just because I'm out of the chair doesn't mean I'm one hundred percent,' Pike said with a laugh.

Jim just grinned in response.

'Admiral, I believe I am to brief you?'

Pike caught Spock's eye, 'and Spock, if you don't mind.'

The two of them followed Pike into the main building, leaving the others to their own devices. Once in what appeared to an impromptu office, Pike's expression turned serious.

'McCoy's been keeping me updated as to what's been going on, including last night,' Pike frowned minutely at Jim, who had the decency to look abashed, 'and I have only one question: have you tried to embrace the side-effects, rather than suppress them?'

'Perhaps it would be better, if I were to return later,' Spock suggested quickly, knowing Jim wasn't likely to talk as freely with him there.

Pike nodded, 'I'll call when you're needed, I think this should stay between Jim and I for the moment.'


	16. Pike I

Chris waited until Spock had shut the door behind him, before looking back at Jim from across the desk, observing the way Jim leaned forward slightly, leaning his hips on the edge of the other side of the desk.

'Did McCoy tell you that the effects might be permanent?' Chris asked softly.

Jim looked startled, and somewhat alarmed, 'no, he didn't tell me. I won't lose the  _Enterprise_  will I?'

Chris felt a sudden rush of sympathy for the kid, 'no, you won't, not if I have anything to say about it, but it would be best if the higher-ups were uninformed about this. I've been looking through the reports McCoy's been sending me, and I've noticed that he said that you mentioned suppressing these, urges, only for you to do them subconsciously.'

'So?'

'So, what if because your conscious mind won't give into them, then your subconscious does? All I'm saying is, that maybe if you actively partake in some of your urges in private, then they may not manifest publicly at inconvenient times.'

'What if it doesn't work, what if it just makes it worse, what if someone-' Jim broke off with a defeated look.

'Look, if it doesn't work, then we can put our heads together and come up with something else, I'm sure Spock would know of a Vulcan mind trick that might be able to help.'

Chris watched Jim think, noting the way he had begun rocking up against the desk.

'So until then, you want me to lie to your bosses?'

'not so much as lie, as... leave some details out.'

Jim actually smiled at that, his hips speeding up, a fact not lost on Chris.

'Just as so long, as I don't do something embarrassing, like-'

'Humping your superior's desk?'

Chris watched as Jim's hips shuddered to a stop, saw the shock and embarrassment that crossed the young man's face, before he hung his head in shame, the way Jim's knuckles went white as his grip tightened. Chris walked around the desk and wrapped his arms around Jim, pulling him close, noting how Jim shook minutely.

'Hey, I'm not mad, a little amused if I'm being honest, but this is why I want you to at least try, what's the worst that can happen?'

'I just dry-humped your desk and you're asking me that?'

'Guess you'll just have to find someone who enjoys doing it doggie style.'

Chris felt Jim laugh into his shirt, nuzzling in closer.

'McCoy's been too busy for you to have an emotional outpouring to.'

'That obvious?'

'That obvious. You ready for Spock to come back in and join us, or do you need another moment?'

'Nah,' Jim said breaking out of the embrace, 'I think I'm good. By the way I might be a little insulted that you automatically assumed that I only go to Bones for the touchy-feely crap.'

'So the great James Tiberius Kirk has learned to open up to other people then?' Chris joked, moving back around the desk, not expecting a reply.

'I told Spock about... about Frank,' Jim replied, looking down to avoid looking a Chris, as he sat down in a nearby chair.

Chris thought that his body had frozen, for Jim to trust someone enough to open up and expose his vulnerabilities was a rare thing indeed.

'How much did you tell him?' even to his own ears, Chris sounded breathless.

'I told him that I crashed a car off a cliff, so Frank had me tested,' Jim curled his legs into his chest, wrapping his arms around them, 'I just... I had a mild panic attack, and he was there and...'

'Did you tell McCoy about this?' Chris prodded, his body responding to his thoughts once more, and taking his seat.

'Spock told him, when he dragged me to sickbay, but Bones hasn't said anything to me about it. He doesn't seem to tell me anything at the moment.'

'Jim he probably hasn't been telling you everything because he's trying to assess your mental state so that he knows in what way to tell you, so that you don't have a panic attack. This is the first one you've had since McCoy started treating you, back when you both started at the academy, he probably doesn't want to make it worse.'

'Just call Spock in so we can get this over with,' Jim said, leaning back and relaxing.

Chris took it as a positive sign and pulled out his communicator, 'Spock.'

'Admiral.'

'Can you return so that we can discuss what will happen next, also I'm conferencing to McCoy when you get here.'

'Understood, I'm on my way.'

Chris took in Jim's slightly amused expression, 'I thought I'd save you repeating the conversation.'

'Sure thing Pike and it has nothing to do with the fact Bones can't hypo me while I'm down here.'

 


	17. Kirk VI

Jim watched as Pike mock-glared at him, but was saved from retaliation, by a knock at the door, and Jim felt some of the tension from earlier return. Spock entered and nodded to each of them in turn, and Jim rolled his head back, forcing himself to relax. Pike called Bones and Jim ignored the way Spock kept looking at him from the corner of his eye, he had the feeling Spock was hiding something. As soon as Bones answered, Pike explained the conclusion that he had come to, and the possible solution to the problem.

'As far as the higher-ups are concerned, I can submit a report stating that the side effects are things like, temporary loss of balance due to a shift in his centre of gravity, perceived loss of senses, that sort of thing,' Bones commented on screen, the inside of his office in the background.

'So how am I supposed to "give in" to these urges?' Jim asked.

'Pee while standing on one leg,' Pike suggested.

'Drink out of the toilet bowl,' Bones said cheerfully, while Jim glared.

'Stick your tongue out when you yawn,' Spock added.

'Stretch like a dog does when you get up,' Pike interjected.

'Growl when somebody knocks on your door,' Bones commented before adding, 'just don't bite the poor bugger who walks in.'

'Take necessary disciplinary action against your misbehaving pillow,' Spock said in that serious monotone of his.

Although Jim swore it was a joke and smiled at the baffled expressions of Pike and Bones, he liked that he had an inside joke with Spock; it made him feel better about the whole situation.

'Just keep it simple, and limited to what you can do on your own, in private but don't get into a routine. You wouldn't want to be thrust into a situation where you can't undergo your routine and randomly start licking your balls,' Pike intoned.

Jim grinned at that, 'Hate to disappoint, but even I'm not that flexible, but I got it: lift my leg to pee, bite intruders not guests, don't lick myself.'

'I think that just about wraps it up, you two should head back to the  _Enterprise_ , McCoy, keep me updated.'

Jim's smile faltered slightly, and he resisted the urge to whine, he had missed Pike, and he wished, not for the first time, that it was Pike, not Frank, who was there while he grew up.

'Live long and prosper, Admiral,' Spock said, presenting the Vulcan salute.

'Peace and long life,' Pike returned.

Jim just smiled as he left, not trusting himself not to do something stupid, like attempt to mark Pike as his territory, if he did anything else. They walked back to the transport pad in silence, and transported back to the ship.

'I have to go and see Bones,' Jim said.

'Of course.'

Jim headed towards sickbay, going over the tongue lashing he intended to give Bones, and finding the man in question in his office still.

'I should have told you this morning,' Bones whispered as soon as he enters, words dying on Jim's tongue.

Jim just stood there, staring at him.

'The readings of your brain waves from last night were minute different from previous readings predating the transformation. The change was subtle, I nearly missed it, but I can't tell if it's permanent or not. I should have told you and I'm sorry.'

Jim had never heard Bones use that tone of voice on him before, it was his, "you're dying and there's nothing anyone can do about it" voice, and Jim hated it. Jim sat on the edge of the desk and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

'So what you're saying is that I won't be sprouting a tail again anytime soon.'

Jim's words had their intended effect and Bones laughed, 'no, but if you really wanted me to, I could always transplant one.'

'No thanks, I'm good, I might get flees.'

'Flees are the least of your problems right now.'

'Bones when was the last time we got drunk together?'

'Not a chance Jimmy boy, you have work to do.'

'Ah, but you see, I have this awesome best friend who's a doctor and can get me out of work if need be.'

Bones considered it carefully, 'after dinner tonight, my quarters, and bring your own alcohol, don't expect to mooch.'

With a 'thanks Bones,' Jim left.


	18. Spock VI

Spock didn't wander far from Pike's office, as Pike, like McCoy, had mastered the art of cutting through Jim's bullshit, and getting to the point. Down the corridor, round the corner opposite the way they had come, there was what appeared to be a shop, so out of place in this business area, removed from visitors' sight. Curious, Spock wandered towards the shop, attempting to see what it was selling, when he caught sight of what it was selling, and stopped dead in his tracks. One item in particular caught his eye, and the image of Jim's mangled pillow rose unbidden in his mind. So on a whim, which he would later deny, he entered the shop and bought it, nearly slamming into Nyota as he exited the shop.

'Oh, sorry Spock, I was heading back to the Enterprise to grab something and I took a wrong turn,' she apologised before catching sight of the package in his hand, glancing through the window behind him, 'didn't know you were into that.'

'It is a gift.'

'Got a secret crush I don't know about?'

'Do you?' Spock asked without thinking.

Nyota spluttered in front of him, 'what, no, I mean yes, I mean no, we're just friends, he's someone I can talk to, like you can to Kirk, or Kirk to McCoy and vice versa and... Seriously, we just broke up; I'm in no headspace to be doing that, I'd sooner do McCoy, at least that way I wouldn't have to explain that I've gone insane and that it was a bad idea... And you have no idea what I'm rambling on about do you?'

'Not what so ever.'

'I befriended Scotty and sort of freaked when I realised that some people might think that we're together.'

They were interrupted by the chirp of Spock's comm. and after promising Pike that he was on his way, he turned to leave.

'Hey Spock, did you want me to take whatever that is back to the  _Enterprise_? I'll leave it in your quarters if you like.'

'Yes, thank you, but I must go Admiral Pike is waiting.'

Spock handed over his purchase and headed back the way he had come. The meeting with Pike was short, and left Jim quiet, with the younger man hurrying away almost as soon as they were back on board the _Enterprise_. Spock headed towards his quarters but stopped when he heard what was distinctly arguing.

'You vent to jail, you cannot collect mowney.'

'Why not? I went past Go.'

'You vere zent to jail, it doz not count.'

Spock spied Sulu and Chekov in an empty room, a board game set up between the two of them.

'But if I land on the "Go to Jail" square, then I have to pass "Go" in order to go to jail.'

'Vot if you go the other vay?'

'You can't go counter clockwise in Monopoly.'

'Den vhy do the cardz zay "do not go past go"?'

'I don't make the rules!'

'You cheat.'

'DO NOT!'

'Do too, you are a bad zport Hikaru, the Keptin vould not be zo quick to zink ve are together if he knew.'

Sulu knocked the Monopoly box to the floor, 'he thinks what now?'

Spock quickly withdrew and continued on his way. Reaching the inside of his quarters, he spotted his package immediately, sitting on top of his bed. He reached for it, but before he could grab it however, the sound of whistling reached his ears from through the wall.

Jim is in a good mood, Spock thought, right before there was a resounding crash and muffled curses.

Spock hurried to the bathroom door, and knocked before he entered, only to find Jim sprawled out on the floor before the toilet, looking rather bemused.

'Jim?'

'Pike told me to pee while standing on one leg, so I did. I forgot about gravity though. Least I'm better off than my pillow.'

'I may have a solution to that problem.'

'What are you going to do, beat me up? Can you give me a moment Spock.'

Spock returned to his quarters, grabbing his purchase just as Jim walked in.

'I swear Spock if your solution is to give me a bone, I might have to hit you.'

Spock simply held out the package and after a moment, Jim took it and began to unwrap it, before staring as he pulled it free, seemingly lost for words.

'Spock, it's, it looks just like the one in my dream.'

'I figured that it would make a good substitute for your pillow, I trust that you are not offended.'

'Offended? No Spock, I...' Jim stuttered as he hugged the stuffed rabbit Spock had presented to him to his chest, 'I like it, I just wasn't expecting anything that's all.'

The next thing Spock was aware of, was Jim's arms around him, hugging him tight.

'I gotta go, I promised Bones that I'd spend some time with him, that and I still need to pee,' Jim babbled almost incoherently and raced out of Spock's quarters.

Spock just stood there, uncertain as to what had just happened, on the one hand, Jim seemed to like his gift, on the other, he clearly didn't want to be around Spock any longer. Deciding that meditation was called for, Spock settled down to organise his thoughts and try to decipher the enigma that was James T. Kirk. It was much later when Spock became aware of voices from outside.

'Damn it Jim, you had to be an annoying drunk didn't you?'

'I'm not annoying, I'm happy, have I ever told you that I love you? Not in an "I want to marry you" kind of way but a "You're stuck with me forever" kind of way.'

'Sounds like marriage to me. Jim, come here, you're gonna wake the whole ship up if you keep this racket up, just go to bed and sleep it off.'

'I loooove you Bones.'

'Go to sleep Jim.'

Spock heard a door close and then the retreating footsteps as McCoy left, silence returning until he heard a thump from the next room over. Figuring that Jim was most likely having trouble getting into bed, Spock entered the Captain's quarters via the bathroom. Bringing the lights on low, as not to shock Jim, Spock made his way to the bed, then froze. Jim's eyes were closed, but he was crawling around in a circle, atop his bed, sniffing every now and again, as if looking for something. Spock recalled the time Jim was a puppy, and had gotten into McCoy's liquor, and so acted more puppy-ish as a result. Seemingly in human form, inebriation led to puppy sleep walking.

Even though he knew that it was an invasion of Jim's privacy, he could not look away as Jim knocked his pillow onto the floor, revealing the rabbit he had been given. Jim used his mouth to pick up the toy and circled around twice more before curling up in the middle of the bed. He then placed the rabbit down carefully, draping one arm over it and rubbing his nose into its fur before seemingly settling into a restful sleep. Spock instructed the computer to turn the lights off, then slipped back into his own room and attempted to meditate once more.

It was not easy, the way Jim had curled up had reminded Spock of puppy Jim, of the easy companionship that he had offered, and the sadness of that loss.

* * *


	19. McCoy II

Leonard hadn't meant to lie to Jim, not in the sense that he felt he had, he just wanted time to ease his friend into the idea that the effects were permanent. He should have taken Pike up on his offer to discuss Jim's condition the night before, but he hadn't wanted to go behind Jim's back before he told him the prognosis. Had he known Pike's theory beforehand, he would have woken Jim up and told him right then and there. But he hadn't and Jim had learned the truth from someone else, an idiot would have known that Pike would have told him when he explained his theory. Leonard could only console himself in the knowledge that Jim had learned it from Pike, not some uncaring asshole Admiral who wanted to lock him away and run endless tests. He was still sitting at his desk when the door opened, he didn't need to look up to know that it was Jim standing there.

'I should have told you this morning,' he whispered as soon as he heard Jim enter, guilt rising, 'the readings of your brain waves from last night were minute different from previous readings predating the transformation. The change was subtle, I nearly missed it, but I can't tell if it's permanent or not. I should have told you and I'm sorry.'

He saw Jim sit on the edge of his desk and felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up Jim looked at him with a serious face.

'So what you're saying is that I won't be sprouting a tail again anytime soon.'

Leonard couldn't help it, he laughed.

'No, but if you really wanted me to, I could always transplant one.'

'No thanks, I'm good, I might get flees.'

'Flees are the least of your problems right now.'

'Bones when was the last time we got drunk together?' Jim's smile was catching.

'Not a chance Jimmy boy, you have work to do.'

'Ah, but you see, I have this awesome best friend who's a doctor and can get me out of work if need be.'

Leonard weighed the pros and cons of getting drunk, 'after dinner tonight, my quarters, and bring your own alcohol, don't expect to mooch.'

Jim thanked him and left, leaving Leonard with his guilt, instead of yelling at him, Jim had made  _him_ feel better. Sometimes Leonard didn't think he deserved a friend like Jim, although admittedly, it was one of the few times it was because Jim was a good person, rather than an enormous pain in the ass. Leonard was regretting arranging his plans for after dinner, he needed a drink now damn it. he pulled out a bottle of scotch he kept hidden in his desk and then spent the next ten minutes rummaging for a glass, before giving it up as a lost cause. The door opened just as he opened the bottle, but before he could tell whoever it was to leave him alone, the bottle was wrenched out of his hands by Jim, who then began gulping it down like a man possessed.

Leonard snatched the bottle back and hissed, 'I'm all for a drink, but seriously Jim, this is ridiculous.'

'Oh god Bones, I'm such an idiot, I don't know what was worse, acting like a puppy or acting like a seventeen-year-old girl!'

'Jim take a deep breath and tell me just what the hell happened in the ten minutes since you were last in here.'

'I went to go pee and thought "Why not embrace my inner puppy?" and stood on one leg, but I fell over and Spock came in, then he gave me a present and I was so happy, all I wanted to do was to lick his face, so I hugged it, then him, then freaked out and ran away.'

Leonard was convinced that Jim had not stopped for breath during his tirade, 'Jim what exactly did he give you?'

'A... stuffed rabbit toy.'

Leonard took a large mouthful of scotch as Jim launched into another flurry of words, explaining his dream, pillow, and a strange desire to lick Spock repeatedly. At the last one, Leonard decided that there wasn't enough alcohol in the bottle for him to deal with this. Putting the lid back onto the bottle, and shoving it back into his desk, he stood.

'Let's get drunk.'

Jim stared at him, 'but you're on duty, technically I'm still on duty!'

 


	20. Kirk VII

Jim wasn't entirely certain what Bones was up to, he had a feeling that his friend needed alcohol to deal with Jim and his issues, not that Jim blamed him.

'Fine, then I'll get drunk and you can too if you want, but either way, I am not talking about you wanting to lick the hobgoblin when I'm sober.'

Jim followed Bones out the door and stood mutely while his CMO spoke to one of the nurses, who then flashed a smile in his direction. Jim couldn't even muster one back. As soon as the two of them had exited sickbay, Bones towed him through the corridors, back to his quarters. Once there the good doctor thrust a bottle into his hand, and without even looking at it, Jim took a sip.

'So tell me exactly what's been going on in that head of yours lately Jimmy.'

Jim opened the flood gates and poured everything out to the best friend he had ever had. He told him about his isolation as captain, how he was scared that this would make Frank's threat come true, how he didn't open up to Pike because he was afraid to let the man down, and how he felt like he might lose the  _Enterprise_  over this incident, no matter what Pike said. By the time Jim had finished, there were several empty bottles and the room was swaying around him.

'You're either an idiot or screwed up, personally I think you're an idiot.'

Jim stood up and fell on his ass instantly, laughing like it was the best joke ever, the walls refusing to stay in one place.

'You're drunk, time for bed, but make no mistake; we are talking about this in the morning.'

Everything after that was a blur until he woke up the next morning, curled up on his bed, rabbit tickling his nose. Jim took a moment to orientate himself, then to locate his PADD, which was beeping somewhere nearby. There was a message on it from Bones telling him that there was a hangover remedy on his desk, he had the day off, and to come see him when he was ready. Jim fought the urge to moan and stretched, still laying down, noting the puppyness of the movement, and wincing as stiff and sore muscles protested the movement. He swung himself carefully off the bed and wondered over to his desk and administered they hypo, waiting several minutes for it to tone down his headache before wandering into the bathroom. Afterwards he lay back down on his bed, intending to nap until Bones forced him to have what promised to be a rather awkward conversation. He was nuzzling at his rabbit when there was a knock at the door and Jim decided to attempt to avoid the conversation.

'Go away Bones, I'm still asleep.'

'Given your ability to form a coherent sentence, I estimate a 90.14% chance that that sentence is a false hood.'

 _Shit,_  Jim thought,  _Bones would have told him I'm not on duty today, something must be seriously wrong._

Before Jim's mind had registered the act, he had shoved the rabbit under his pillow and was across the room and at the door.

'What happened is the ship ok?'

'The ship is fine Jim,' Spock intoned.

Jim blinked at him for a moment, confused, 'oh, I, um, you normally come through the bathroom lately so I thought... Never mind, just come in so we can talk.'

Jim couldn't explain why Spock using the front door was disappointing to him, especially after he made such a big deal on invasion of privacy. He blamed it on his hangover and alcohol induced puppyness, remembering Bones' warning from last time that inebriation interfered with his higher brain functions and allowed his inner pup to come out or something. Spock took a seat at the desk, while he collapsed on his bed, nap more tempting than ever. He followed Spock's gaze and pulled the rabbit out and began fiddling with its ears, ignoring the urge to hug it close, as if it were a security blanked for a small child.

Spock spoke first, 'Jim I hope that I have not offended you with my gift.'

Jim's fingers stilled as his brain came to a halt. Offended... why would Spock think he was offended? Oh right, because he ran off like a school girl with a crush and didn't really say thanks. Jim looked at the rabbit rather than meet Spock's searching gaze.

 


	21. Spock VII

When Spock returned to his quarters the next morning, to collect his PADD for his shift in the science labs, he heard a faint beeping. Running through his memories of the morning, he could not recall seeing Jim, and had received a message from Dr McCoy stating that Jim was off duty for the day – doctor's orders. The regular beeping stopped and Spock soon heard sounds from the bathroom, indicating that Jim was finally awake. Given what he had overheard the night before, Jim was probably hung-over. Although Dr McCoy was right, Jim had been making enough noise to rouse the crew from sleep, had they not been at dinner, a meal Spock had missed in favour of meditation. Realising that Jim had probably missed dinner, and subsequently breakfast, Spock decided to take the opportunity to invite Jim to lunch in order to discuss what had happened the day before. Spock ignored the bathroom door, his now default entrance of entering Jim's quarters, and exited into the corridor to knock on Jim's door.

'Go away Bones, I'm still asleep.'

'Given you ability to form a coherent sentence, I estimate a 90.14% chance that that sentence is a falsehood.'

There was the sound of pounding feet and Jim opened the door, looking panicked.

'What happened is the ship ok?'

'The ship is fine Jim.'

'Oh, I, um, you normally come through the bathroom lately so I just thought... Never mind, just come in so we can talk,' Jim said, looking slightly confused.

Spock followed Jim inside and took a seat in the desk chair, while Jim sprawled back on the bed. Spock caught sight of the rabbit he had given Jim, poking out from under the pillow. Jim flushed slightly as he pulled it out, toying with its ears absently, not quite looking at Spock. They sat like that for a few minutes until Spock decided to break the silence first.

'Jim I hope that I have not offended you with my gift.'

Jim's fingers stilled and Spock caught a fleeting glimpse of shock play across Jim's face before he looked away and refused to meet Spock's gaze.

'I'm not offended Spock. I just, it's not good etiquette to lick someone's face as a way to say thanks.'

'What did Frank do to make you hate medical tests so much?'

'Frank... I would skin my knee or scrape my elbow and Frank would drag me off to the emergency ward to be looked at, he always made it sound worse than it was. He would always look up the worst case diagnosis for whatever symptoms he thought I had. This one time he gave me peanuts, even though he knew I was allergic. He told them that I had been hanging out in a known radiation area. I spent four days in isolation before they realised that it was just my peanut allergy. I got lucky though, the nurses all knew me by then and one of them gave me a shot in case it was my allergy, I could have died otherwise. Frank used to tell me that one day someone would realise that I misbehaved because there was something seriously wrong with me, and they would lock me away forever and run tests for the rest of my life. I never really believed him until then, I started to think that I might be stuck in that hospital forever, and it scared me and...'

'You worry that one day you won't be free to leave,' Spock finished, moving to sit beside his friend.

Jim sat up, cradling the rabbit close, 'It's stupid I know, but I can't stop thinking that every time I need a test done. Bones gets it, it took four hours barricaded in the bathroom and Pike threatening me through the door the first time I got sick, for him to get it, but he gets it.'

'Dr McCoy and Admiral Pike both know about this?'

'Yeah,' Jim said, 'they were the first people I ever told about this. I've told no-one since, except you.'

Spock wrapped an arm around Jim's shoulders and after the initial shock, Jim lay his head on Spock's shoulder. Spock noted that Jim's hair was as smooth as the puppy fur he once had, and listened to his friend's breathing even out as he dropped back into sleep. Laying Jim carefully back down on the bed, Spock slipped out of Jim's quarters, locking the door behind him and headed towards sickbay.

 


	22. Uhura V

Nyota was brushing up on her Klingon when one of the last people she expected to see, joined her unannounced.

'Sulu,' she said surprised, 'what brings you to rec room three?'

'I wanted to ask you something.'

'If it's how to cheat at Monopoly I suggest burning the rule book before Chekov has a chance to read it.'

'You heard about that?' Sulu had the good graced to blush.

'Yeah I heard about that.'

'Did you also hear that the captain thinks that Pavel and I are together?'

'No but it doesn't surprise me either, half the ship share the same mind.'

'Wait, what, since when?'

'Since you had your appendix out and Chekov spent the entire time you were having it out, hanging out in sickbay. Then when he could go see you, he ran out blathering on about how he forgot to feed his toad.'

'Pavel doesn't have a toad.'

'I can't comment on that, but I do know that Scotty dragged him back, half an hour later.'

'That's the reason they came to visit me together? Scotty told me that he ran into Pavel who said that he was on his way to see me and decided to join him.'

Nyota put a comforting hand comfortingly on Sulu's knee, 'don't take it personally, I have it on good authority that Scotty regularly tells McCoy that he doesn't know where Kirk is, even though he is hiding in Scotty's office, avoiding his vaccination shot.'

'I guess being communications officer, you hear all the best rumours.'

'Yeah, well the nurses are vicious gossips. Make one offhand comment about how you reckon Spock masturbates to his PADD 'coz you're pissed at him, within the earshot of a nurse, and the next thing you know there's a rumour going around that Spock wanks the  _Enterprise's_  computers.'

Sulu's eyes were huge, 'you started that?'

'Unintentionally,' she said with a smile.

The two of them looked up as the door opened, revealing nurse Chapel in the doorway. Her sharp eyes took in Nyota's fading smile and the hand still laying casually on Sulu's knee, which she quickly snatched back, trying not to blush.

'I'll just give you two some  _privacy_ shall I?' she asked, exiting out the door.

'There are going to be rumours about us by the end of the day aren't there?'

Nyota gathered up her things as she replied, 'you can bet on it,' she hesitated before asking her question, 'exactly why do you cheat at Monopoly?'

'Because I have the worst luck that if I don't I go bankrupt without a single hotel being bought.'

Nyota stood to leave, 'I don't give rumour much credence in itself, but if I were you, I would tell him how I felt, even if you're just friends, at least that way you both know where you stand. If things change, then you tell him that too.'

Without looking back, Nyota left the rec room and headed to her quarters to dump her notes before she headed to engineering. If she was going to give advice, she was damn well going to follow it as well, before the rumours about her and Scotty, or her and Sulu, made the rounds, if they hadn't already.

Scotty wasn't in his office when she arrived, so she simply let herself in and waited for him. She didn't know how much time passed before she heard his familiar voice.

'Wasna expectin' to see ya down 'ere so soon lass.'

She smiled as she rose to her feet, 'well I figured that it would be best to talk before-'

'Before tha rumour mill gets out of control?'

'Yeah, you know that I'm in no way ready for a relationship right? I don't even know if I want one.'

'Yer a great lass but I'm not looking for anyone, tha Enterprise is woman enough for me.'

'Good, just so you hear it from me first, but there might be a rumour going around about me and Sulu.'

'Sulu? I always thought he and Chekov are like tha captain and Spock,' at her confused look he elaborated with a smile, 'you know they're not but ya can't help wonderin'.'

Despite herself, Nyota laughed.

 


	23. Kirk VIII

Jim could hear someone calling for him, but the voice seemed so far away, so he buried his face deeper into whatever his head was on, it smelled like Spock. As the voice called for him again, Jim remembered talking to Spock and realised that he must have dropped off at some point.

'S'okay Spock, 'm still awake.'

'I beg to differ,' came a voice definitively not Spock's.

'Bones,' Jim said bolting upwards, 'what are you... where am I?'

'Spock's quarters, do you remember me telling you that alcohol increases puppy behaviour?'

'Barely,' Jim replied stretching as he yawned.

He noticed Bones watching him with concern.

'Jim, can you remember how you got in here?' at Jim's shake of the head he went on, 'It turns out that there were some unexpected side effects to drinking yesterday and, it might be easier to just show you.'

Jim uncurled himself from his spot on Spock's bed, rabbit falling to the floor as he did so. Stooping for a moment to pick it up, he followed Bones into the bathroom. Jim nearly slipped as he realised that there was water on the floor, quite a lot of water on the floor actually.

'Bones why is there water on the floor?'

'Alcohol dehydrates you and you were thirsty so you...'

'OUT OF THE TOILET?!' Jim exclaimed horrified, heart racing, 'oh god, what did I do?'

'Jim, it's not that bad,' Bones consoled, trying not to laugh, 'the worst damage is in here.'

Jim let Bones lead him into the bedroom and went still. The room was a mess, it had been thoroughly trashed, bedding shredded on the floor, things that had previously been stored on the desk or shelves were now strewn across the floor.

'Turns out that drinking causes you to puppy sleep-walk. Spock came to me today after you two spoke, and he told me that he caught you last night. Looks like this afternoon you went a little postal.'

'I always have nightmares when I talk about that... stuff.'

Bones raised an eyebrow, 'explains why you always sleep right after.'

Jim just stared at the mess, Frank's threat ringing in his ears.

Bones pulled him into a hug, holding him close, 'I know it's a little early for dinner still, but you haven't eaten in over a day and besides, you should entertain your guest.'

Jim broke out of the embrace, looking confused, 'What guest?'

'Admiral Pike's transport was delayed, so we're giving him a lift, and before you ask, I've already briefed him, Spock too since he was with me when we found this. I hope your ok with that.'

'Yeah, Spock seems to be stuck in the middle of all this anyway,' Jim said carefully placing the rabbit on his desk, 'Where are we eating anyway?'

'Observation deck two, but first things first, shower, change of clothes, go.'

Jim obediently showered and changed, making himself presentable to Bones' standards before the two of them left. Spock and Pike were conversing quietly as they arrived, both looking around as they entered. Spock's eyes narrowed in concern, Pike's worry was written across his face.

'So,' said Jim, trying to lighten the mood, 'turns out that it wasn't just my pillow misbehaving.'

Pike smiled and Spock seemed to relax a little.

Pike hugged Jim in greeting, murmuring quietly in Jim's ear, 'you sure you're alright?'

'I'm fine,' Jim muttered back.

'Let's eat, shall we?' Bones suggested.

Jim smiled and joked throughout dinner, while he wasn't busy shoving food into his mouth. Pike gave him disapproving looks at this, one of which promised a lecture on proper eating etiquette later. Bones simply rolled his eyes and ignored Jim's gross lack of table manners, secretly adding more vegetables to his plate when he thought Jim wasn't looking. And Spock, just seemed amused by it all, watching Jim eat in a way that was both comforting and a tad bit creepy at the same time. Conversation flowed for several hours after dinner before Jim called it a night and headed to bed.

'You can't still be tired Sleeping Beauty,' Pike teased.

'No, but I have an early shift tomorrow, not to mention a huge mess in my quarters left to clean up,' Jim laughed over his shoulder.

Upon entering his quarters once more, sleep seemed quite inviting to him once more, so he simply stripped the bed down to its bottom sheet, which was still thankfully intact, and commanded the computer to turn the temperature up a few degrees so that he could simply sleep without a blanket. He sleepily wondered why it wasn't just standard procedure; they'd save a ton in bedding as long as life support was on. Then again, it would probably become a hassle changing the temperature all the time, not that starships ever really got cold.

 


	24. Spock VIII

When Spock had left Jim's quarters, he had only been mildly concerned; he had heard that humans tended to sleep more when they were experiencing emotional turmoil. He had gone to McCoy to fill in the doctor on what had occurred since last night. McCoy had nodded and reassured him that Jim would be fine, and to stop worrying before the nurses started another rumour about the Captain's close personal relationship with his first officer.

'Doctor, I feel as if you are not taking this seriously.'

'Fine, if it puts your hobgoblin mind to rest, I'll check in on him after lunch.'

Spock spent the rest of his morning forcing himself to focus on whatever task he was working on, refusing to dwell on the health of his captain. Spock didn't taste his food as he ate it, simply swallowing it as fast as he could, without appearing to be rushing. The knot of anxiety was growing bigger, and as soon as he had completed his meal, he dragged McCoy off to check on Jim.

'Spock, if you keep acing like this, I'm going to start thinking that the nurses are right about the two of you.'

Spock ignored him and opened the door of Jim's quarters. Inside was not what he was expecting, the whole room was in various states of disarray, with Jim himself missing.

'Ok, maybe you have reason to worry,' McCoy admitted.

'No-one has reported a strange acting captain in the hallways, so he could not have gone far.'

'Bathroom maybe?'

The bathroom was awash in water, but devoid of a certain Kirk, Spock moved onto the next logical location, his own quarters. Jim was indeed there, curled up and asleep in the middle of the bed, shirt damp, and looking none the worse for wear.

'You don't think that he drank out of the toilet do you?' McCoy asked.

'There is insufficient evidence, but it is the most likely scenario.'

'Oh Jimmy boy, you are a mess now aren't you?'

Spock had been saved from responding when Nyota commed. McCoy to inform him that Admiral Pike had arrived on the Enterprise and was looking for him.

'Come on hobgoblin, the admiral will worry his ass off as soon as I tell him, you might as well come with,' catching Spock's gaze he added, 'Just let him sleep, we'll wake him after we brief the admiral, if he doesn't wake on his own.

Spock and McCoy debriefed Admiral Pike, plotting excuses to stop at every base between here and Earth, to maximise the time for Jim to get himself in order. Spock chatted with Pike until McCoy returned with Jim, worrying the whole time. During dinner, Spock couldn't stop watching Jim eat; it reminded him of the way Puppy Kirk would eat when he was fed late. An ounce of longing rose within Spock, even if the other two men were not amused by the display. Spock departed for his quarters not long after Jim did, sticking his head through the bathroom door to check on Jim before retiring for the night. Jim was sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep, worrying Spock a little - surely so much sleep wasn't healthy. Spock shoved it out of his mind for the night, if Jim was still lethargic tomorrow, he would mention it to McCoy.

Settling down on his own bed, he tried to ignore the quiet noises coming from next door, Jim was fine, he was just over reacting. Just as Spock was about to abandon sleep and meditate, the door between his quarters and the bathroom opened. Spock stayed still as the door shut again, he hadn't seen anyone come in, it was possible that the door had malfunctioned.

The bed dipped as a new weight was added, and Spock went impossibly stiller. A moment later, Jim curled up next Spock, still asleep, and lay his head on Spock's chest, where his heart would have been, had he been human. Jim nuzzled in closer, snuffling contentedly in his sleep, and Spock allowed one arm to curl around Jim's back, hand resting on his waist, fingers brushing something soft. Spock manoeuvred himself slightly upwards and caught sight of the rabbit, tucked away between their bodies. Spock's other hand rose to card through Jim's hair lightly, still impeccably like his puppy fur, stilling as sleep closed in, resting where it lay.

'Jim,' Spock whispered sleepily to the darkness, awaiting the day.

 


	25. Uhura VI

Nyota had been in a good mood when she awoke, her talk with Scotty last night had been refreshing, and she had been given the task of organising information seminars on various cultures the  _Enterprise_  most commonly interacted with. The seminars would include language basics, so that a crew member would be able to ask directions to the nearest bathroom without causing a riot. The admirals had sent out a message reminding everyone to be wary of cultural awareness, highlighting the embarrassment that the  _U.S.S Florence_  had created, and to keep in mind that asking the communications department for clarification was better than asking engineering.

Spock had decided that everyone on board, not just away teams should be educated better and had implemented the idea. All it required was Kirk's signature, and every member would be required to attend at least one seminar every three months. Nyota cold not think of a single reason for Kirk to deny the programme, so she walked with a bounce in her step.

'Well aren't you happy this morning?' came a voice she did not recognise.

Turning to her left, she saw an ensign leaning against the wall of an off shooting corridor.

'The nurses must be right about Sulu then,' he continued walking towards her.

Nyota could not name the ensign, but had heard of one that considered another man's hypothetical woman as "easy."

'Still with a face like that, any man would perform at his best,' he finished, resting his hand on her hips, leering in closer than comfortable.

'Take your hands off me and I won't report you to the captain,' as soon as he did, she added, 'I should anyway, but with a face like that, only a blind Klingon would love you.'

Any guilt she carried over her last remark was lost as she heard him mutter 'bitch' as she left. Entering the mess, she grabbed a tray before joining Sulu at his table.

'I should have taken your advice and burned the rule book,' Sulu said as soon as she was seated, 'I'm officially banned from playing Monopoly against Pavel ever again. On the bright side, he asked me to teach him fencing.'

Nyota laughed as Chekov slumped tiredly into the chair across from her.


	26. McCoy III

Leonard had decided that he was going to enforce Jim back into a routine; he needed to act normally in order to feel normal again. When Leonard opened the captain's door and discovered the room empty, he groaned out loud. Entering Spock's quarters through the bathroom, he came to see something he had never thought possible. Jim was curled up into Spock's chest, with Spock's arms wrapped around him; the whole picture was nothing short of adorable. Feeling mischievous, Leonard smacked the wall next to him with a loud bang, jolting the two commanding officers from their rest.

'Rise and shine Sleeping Beauties,' he cackled at them.

As soon as the two people before him realised their situation, their faces changed colour, one apple red, the other apple green.

'Sorry Spock,' Jim stuttered, scrambling off the bed, 'I didn't mean to intrude.'

'I should apologise, for I should have awoken you when you came in last night.'

'No I should, I made you uncomfortable.'

'You both looked pretty damn comfortable when I walked in,' Leonard chimed in, growing more amused by the second.

Jim's blush darkened even further, 'I meant his touch telepathy.'

'I assure you captain, my shields were adequately maintained, furthermore you were in an unconscious state, making any transference negligible.'

'Careful you two, wouldn't want anyone to find out about this and give the nurses more fuel.'

Jim practically fled the room muttering about "idle gossip" as he did. For a moment Leonard thought he saw a look of longing on Spock's face before the calm mask was back and Leonard knew that he was no longer welcome. Re-entering Jim's quarters, Leonard was graced with a rather naked Jim.

'Jim!'

'Well if you're not gonna knock, what do you expect?' Jim demanded, pulling on his underwear.

'As soon as you're dressed meet me in the mess.'

Leonard encountered Spock in the corridor, already dressed and heading off for breakfast.

'Take advantage of him, hurt him, or even breath a word of this to anyone and I will make your life a living hell,' Leonard threatened, walking away without waiting for a response.

Leonard could not rationalise exactly why he had threatened Spock so, it had simply felt right.


	27. Kirk IX

Jim had waited until Bones had left before sinking onto the bed and groaning his frustration into his hands. He heard the door open and shut, and decided that he really didn't need a lecture on procrastination right then.

'I'm coming Bones,' he muttered looking up and seeing Spock instead.

Jim felt his face heat, and saw Spock's ears turn green at the tips. He very quickly remembered that he was clad in only his underwear and rose to continue dressing.

'You left this,' Spock said, holding out the rabbit.

'Thanks,' Jim said, not looking at Spock as he took it.

The next time Jim looked up Spock was gone and Jim was glad, there was no way he could have resisted the urge to lick Spock's ears had he of stayed. He just hoped that Spock hadn't noticed him clench his buttocks as he bent over, trying not the shake it, as if wagging his nonexistent tail. Arriving at the mess, Jim saw Bones was accompanied by not only Spock, but by Pike as well, when Pike saw him, he waved him over. Jim gritted his teeth and knew that there was no way he could weasel his way out of sitting with them without appearing rude. He joined them at the table and spent the entire meal trying not to look at Spock, without appearing to do so.

Jim shoved food into his mouth, ignoring the disgust on the other men's faces and dashed off to his shift as soon as possible. He hadn't been in the chair for more than ten minutes before he heard Pike speak, loud enough for the entire bridge to hear.

'Captain, a word?'

'Spock, you have the conn. Jim said, rising from his seat, refusing to meet Spock's gaze as he passed the Vulcan who had just arrived and had been on his way to his station.

Jim followed Pike into the adjoining meeting room, feeling as though Pike was going to demand that he take the day off.

'Jim are you ok, you seem a little... tense.'

'You would be too if you were battling the urge to lick Spock, I know you told me to embrace my inner puppy, but somehow I think I'd be dealing with death if I did that.'

'Dogs often lick people that they like.'

'Then why only Spock, why not you or Bones? I'm just going to have to deal with this on my own.'

'Would you be opposed to me observing your captain skills in action?'

'You're just worried that I'll subconsciously try something, and want to stick around and run interference if I do.'

Pike gave him an I-am-not-amused face, 'It would be advisable that the crew did not catch you straddling your first officer and randomly start licking his ears.'

Jim grinned then headed back to the bridge.

'Listen up people, Admiral Pike wishes to see us in action, so stop gossiping about him and act normal.'

Jim could feel Pike's eye-roll through the back of his head.

Jim spent the next three days trying to act normal, denying to himself that he liked Spock, in a more than friendly way. He found himself touching Spock more and more often, thinking of Spock whenever he did something puppyish, and without fail, woke every morning in Spock's bed. No matter what he tried, Jim always found himself curled up against the half Vulcan's side when he awoke. He had delayed replacing his bedding, as if looking for something to blame it on, to avoid admitting that he was becoming infatuated with his first officer.

To make matters worse, Pike kept making them take detours from their destination, the latest being a fourteen hour side trip to New Vulcan because Pike "needed to ask ambassador Sarek something". When Jim had asked if he couldn't just call, Pike had responded with a "no" and a look that dared Jim to defy his authority.

Jim was handling things until the night before they were due in at New Vulcan, when Spock suggested that Jim simply sleep in his bed.

'Why?'

'Because it would be far more restful for the both of us, if you don't wander about in the middle of the night.'

Jim had been unable to come up with an argument that he was willing to make against this, half wanting the excuse to touch Spock. He had grabbed his rabbit, changed and curled up in his usual position, sleep coming much quicker and easier that Jim expected.

 


	28. Spock IX

Spock had watched his captain become more physical with him over the last few days. Ever since Dr. McCoy's warning in the corridor, and his blatant staring of Jim's unclothed form, he had been awakened to feelings towards his captain. No matter how much meditation he underwent, he could not will the emotions away, and he found himself not wanting to. Every night when Jim curled up on the bed, Spock would wrap his arms around his captain, and lower his shields, spying on Jim's dreams. He felt guilty for invading his friend's trust like that, but the need to be close to Jim overwhelmed his sensibilities, and was vastly disappointed when Jim dreamed of chasing rabbits.

Spock decided that he needed some advice, and was left with only one person he felt comfortable talking to. He cornered Nyota one morning and she dragged him to her quarters to have the conversation in private. Spock told her everything, and then waited for her response as she paced in front of him.

'Have you told him how you feel?' she asked at last.

'No.'

'You should, before someone else works it out and tells him. I'm not saying you should confess your undying, eternal love or anything, just let him know that you're interested if he is.'

'And if he is not?'

'Then you know where you both stand and you can move on.'

She kicked him out at that point and told him to stop over thinking things and just go for it. Spock had meant to take her advice and tell Jim; instead he had asked his friend into his bed. Jim had come willingly enough, and Spock had to squash the well of hope that had opened up inside of him. Jim had changed, fetched his rabbit and fallen quickly asleep in his customary position, and Spock had soon after assumed his. The night passed uneventfully, with morning being less awkward than normal.

'I should name him,' Jim announced looking at the rabbit thoughtfully, 'how about Thumper?'

'How about Puppy,' Spock countered, 'it is the condition that brought it to you.'

Jim's face misted over for a second, before he pounced on Spock, who was still abed and began enthusiastically licking his face and ears. Jim suddenly stilled and Spock could feel the emerging horror roll off Jim and penetrate his shields. Jim scrambled backwards and shot out of the room, Spock following right behind, unable to say anything.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' Jim said over and over, 'this is my problem not yours, I'm sorry.'

Spock shoved Jim roughly down on the bed and kissed him, feeling Jim tense, and then relax at the touch.

Spock pulled away and looked into Jim's wide eyes, 'I think, that the feeling is mutual.'

Spock shifted so that the two of them could sit together on the bed; Jim immediately nuzzled his face into the crook of Spock's neck, then moved upwards to tentatively lick at Spock's pointed ears. Spock curled his arms around Jim's torso and pulled him closer, causing Jim to huff a breath of laughter in his ear.

'The puppy thing really works for you huh?'

'It is endearing.'

'You think I'm cute.'

'I think you're beautiful.'

Jim began licking at Spock's ears once more, grinding into Spock at the same time.

Spock pushed Jim gently away, 'we will make orbit with New Vulcan in an hour, we have time to do this right.'

Jim whined and slipped his hands under Spock's sleeping robe, charting alternatively his back and torso, Spock reciprocating in a similar manner. Jim slid his hands slowly upwards, licking Spock's face every now and then, and Spock began to enjoy the sensation, as unhygienic as it was. Just as Spock went to pull Jim's shirt off, the doorbell chimed, causing Jim to growl territorially, before rolling his tongue forward as it slid into a yawn. Spock watched Jim cross the room and answer the door, moving aside to allow Admiral Pike to enter. Pike looked between their dishevelled appearances, and grinned.

'I better not find out that the two of you are doing it doggie style,' he commented, causing both men to blush.

'It's not my fault his ears make me want to lick them.'

Pike screwed his face up at that comment, 'I didn't need to know that Jim.'

Spock felt something warm rise within him at the admiral's apparent acceptance of not only them, but the puppy in the relationship.

 


	29. Pike II

Chris had been keeping a close eye on Jim ever since he admitted to having feelings for his first officer, whether he had realised them at the time or not was irrelevant. Jim had taken to touching Spock openly and frequently, and Chris had to wonder if it conscious behaviour or not, but bizarrely Spock seemed to tolerate this behaviour, enjoy it almost. He shared his observations with McCoy, who apart from being mildly horrified by the imagery it created, shared his view.

Chris had begun to wonder if Jim's feelings were as one sided as he had originally thought. After he "accidentally" overheard lieutenant Uhura telling Spock not to over think things and just go for it, as he was leaving her quarters, he began to think his suspicions were correct. Deciding to wait until morning, Chris spent his evening trying to figure a way for both men to realise and admit their feeling for each other, without them balking and doing a runner. When Chris arrived at Jim's quarters the next morning, he realised that he need not intervene after all.

'I better not find out that the two of you are doing it doggie style,' he warned, taking pleasure in making both their faces to colour.

'It's not my fault his ears make me want to lick them.'

Pike tried to shove that particular image out of his head, 'I didn't need to know that Jim.'

Spock rose and came to stand by Jim, 'Admiral, to what purpose have you come here?'

'I did come here to make you two realise that you were in love with one another, but I see that is no longer necessary.'

Jim flushed once more, 'what made you think that we're in love with one another?'

'You two weren't exactly subtle, how exactly the two of you missed it up until now I don't know. Then there was that weird obsession of yours to lick Spock's ears. Plus I had an illuminating conversation with Dr. McCoy, who told me you were puppy sleep walking into Spock's bed at night.'

'You're not mad are you? I mean, this has to break some rules doesn't it?'

'So does lying about the true nature of your side effects.'

Jim stared at him for a moment before launching himself into Chris' chest, causing the older man to steady himself before returning the embrace.

'Not to be rude or anything,' Jim said, voice muffled by Chris' chest, 'but can you go away, Spock and I were in the middle of something.'

Chris chuckled and pulled away, noting the way Spock slipped his hand into Jim's as the captain took a step back. With a smile, Chris left the two of them at it and sought out McCoy to fill the man in on this new development. When Chris had filled him in on what he had walked into that morning, he was met with a, "good lord man, I don't want to hear about that." Chris had rapidly changed the subject before departing to prepare to beam down to the planet's surface.

He was met in the transporter room by Spock and Jim, the latter looking quite pleased with himself when Spock's shirt shifted and the bite mark on his shoulder was exposed. McCoy had walked in at this point and looked faintly green, as if the mark was offensive, although being so close to Jim, any hint at his friend's sex life was probably more than he wanted to know.

The week spent on New Vulcan was amusing to Chris, as he watched Jim increase Spock's understanding of innuendo in McCoy's presence, in order to rile the doctor. Jim would then use the same innuendo around other Vulcans, amusing himself as the reference went of the Vulcan's heads, and Chris suspected that it made Spock squirm inside. The couple would vanish at times, reappearing an hour later, Jim looking distinctly dishevelled, and Spock less immaculate than usual. Chris was happy that Jim was finally relaxing, and he saw no more puppy behaviour from the young captain, although he cringed when Jim let it slip that puppy behaviour was a "real turn on" for Spock.

On the last day of their stay, Chris joined McCoy, Jim, and Spock for lunch, mostly because of the unnatural green shade McCoy had taken on. He joined them just as the doctor shoved his plate away and moaned, looking like he wanted to be sick, preferably all over the couple at the table.

 


	30. Kirk X

Jim had been in a good mood since he woke up; morning sex was only beaten by under the shower after morning sex sex. He hadn't seen Bones all day, which might have been a good thing, he had gone to see Bones before beaming down to the planet, and still had the hypospray mark on his neck as proof. He had only gone at Spock's urging, for the both of them to be checked out, "just in case", and when his friend had asked him why he was there, Jim was more than happy to share, much to Bones' disgust.

_'Jim, I saw more than I wanted to in regards to your sex life at the academy, I do not want to hear about it with the Hobgoblin.'_

_'Aw don't worry Bones, you'll always be my husband, the kind of husband you're not attracted to, and never want to have sex with kind of husband, but a husband none the less.'_

It had been at that point that his CMO had stabbed him in a neck harder than necessary, which led to Jim getting revenge at every opportunity over the last week. It was the last day that the  _Enterprise_ was in dock, and Jim was going to count it a personal failure if he couldn't find Bones and tease him one last time. He headed for lunch ad saw to his great relief Spock and Bones eating together, so he grabbed his lunch and slipped in between them.

'So I heard Sulu and Chekov are crossing swords,' Jim announced as he sat.

Bones groaned and put his fork down.

'Nyota had informed me that ensign Chekov had asked for fencing lessons,' Spock replied, the euphemism going over his head.

'Not the swords I was talking about, besides fencing swords are actually called foils.'

'I highly doubt that they are using real swords, the risk of injury is-'

'Let's just say that the swords I'm talking about have nothing to do with sport,' Jim interrupted, flashing Spock his best shit eating grin.

Bones moaned and shoved his plate away from him, 'I'm going to throw up over one or both of you so you have a unique appreciation of what you do to me.'

'Am I interrupting, or should I go fetch a bucked?' Pike asked joining their little group.

'No please, sit, and explain to Spock what Jim means by Chekov and Sulu crossing swords,' Bones commented, looking torn between bolting and staying to see Pike's explanation.

'I'm surprised you don't know,' Pike said examining Spock's face, 'I've been hearing about how you and Jim have been crossing swords for months, which makes your acceptance of the nurses' gossip so surprising.'

'Yeah,' said Jim, grin widening wickedly, 'but Spock and I do cross swords, which makes me wonder about those two.'

'Given that both Scotty and Sulu are rumoured to be sheathing their swords with Uhura, I wouldn't put too much stock into it,' Bones said mildly, causing Jim to choke on his current mouthful.

Jim tried in vain to shove that particular image out of his head as Bones smirked evilly at him, so he glared at his friend, only for the smirk to deepen.

'Are we talking about sex?' Spock inquired, just as Jim shoved another forkful into his mouth.

Jim heard Pike laughing at him, as he choked and spluttered, while Bones' eyes gleamed wickedly, this was not how this was supposed to be going.

'Revenge is sweet, isn't it?' Bones sing-songed, pulling his plate back towards him, and resumed eating.

Jim glared, 'You're just jealous because you're not getting any, but if you're really nice, I'm sure Spock wouldn't mind joining in.'

Jim had expected Bones' reaction, but he hadn't expected Spock to snarl menacingly at him, eyeing him critically.

'He will not, I do not share,' Spock stated, 'and if I must lock you away until you understand that, I will.'

Jim felt himself harden from Spock's tone alone, 'I don't know, Bones is like my husband, I might be lonely without him.'

Spock stood suddenly, causing his chair to topple over, and Jim was suddenly aware that the people around them were staring. Jim decided to push his luck and winked at Bones suggestively across the table, causing Spock to snarl, grab a hold of Jim's shirt and drag his captain from the table. Jim attempted to disentangle himself from his first officer, only to elicit a snarl each time, so he allowed Spock to drag him wherever.

* * *


	31. Spock X

Spock dragged Jim through the halls towards the transporter pad, a part of his mind telling him that it was illogical, a larger part of his mind screaming mine, mine,  _mine_ , blocking out all other thought. Spock cared not that he was making a spectacle of himself, or that people were staring, he growled for a beam up, before dragging Jim to his quarters, locking the door, and throwing his partner onto the bed. Jim scrambled into a half upright position, his eyes already blown with lust, before Spock pinned him down again by the shoulders.

'Mine,' he snarled, pushing their foreheads together.

Jim nodded awkwardly, and stretched his face upwards the best he could, licking Spock's ears with as much enthusiasm that he could. Spock stripped them both of their clothes and proceeded to caress Jim's body gently, until "Spock" was the only intelligible word out of Jim's mouth. It was only then that Spock slicked his fingers and prepped Jim, taking his time before finally sliding in. Jim pressed his face to Spock's and, his want - no need - pouring off of him in waves. Spock initiated a meld, and they moved together in mind and body until neither of them could produce an intelligent thought, their pleasure rolling into one another.

When Spock finally regained a grasp of who he was, the both of them were sprawled out on the bed, utterly spent. Jim was still caught in a haze of pleasure, so Spock was careful as he pulled out of Jim both physically and mentally. Spock cleaned them both up before getting dressed and leaving, removing a wire from both his door and the captain's door, on the inside. Both doors would open from the outside, but without the wires, neither door would open from the inside, for that Spock was serious when he told Jim that he would teach him that he belonged to Spock, and Spock alone.

He spent the next hour going over ship proceedings, and preparing for the journey back to headquarters, before worrying that his actions were much like Frank's threat and would panic Jim if left on his own. Re-entering his quarters, Spock spotted Jim still on the bed, although in a different position from where he had left him, and Jim opened his eyes sleepily as he sat down on the bed next to him.

'Spock,' Jim said, quietly.

'Jim, I need you to know that I'm not like Frank.'

'Of course you're not,' Jim said pulling Spock down and snuggling into him, 'If you were, you would have taken my communicator, smashed the lock, and taunted me. If you really think that a missing wire was going to stop me from getting out, think again.'

'I should not have allowed my emotions to get the better of me.'

'Well if that is what I can expect every time you lock me away, I'm good with that, so long as you let me out for walks every now and again.'

Spock wrapped his arm tighter around Jim, and with the other reached under the pillow where puppy had been put that morning.

'So glad you bought him for me, even if Vulcans think gifts are illogical.'

'It serves a practical purpose, and you were unaware of its existence, therefore it was only logical that I gave it to you.'

'Sounds like you're trying to justify emotion to me.'

'My mother was human, I understand that gift giving is a significant gesture.'

Jim hummed in response, and Spock stroked Jim's hair absentmindedly, feeling wholly content for the first time in a while.

Jim sniggered, 'Vulcan's purr, or is it just you? Don't answer that, I don't care, you're like the kitten to my puppy.'

Spock's ears burned at Jim's words, and the realisation that he had been purring, feeling Jim's mind slip closer to sleep. It was at that moment that the door burst open and Dr McCoy entered, looking around wildly, and Spock could feel Jim's amusement building.

'Where is he hobgoblin? I heard what you said at lunch, then you dragged him away, then some ensign swears blind that you were in your office, so where is he?'

Jim laughed and McCoy flushed red, realising the position that his friend was in, backing slowly towards the door as he did so.

'I'll just leave you two at is shall I?'

'I think Bones approves,' Jim laughed quietly.


	32. Epilogue: Kirk

Jim was curled up on his bed, watching the sun disappear behind the San Francisco sky line through the window. Things weren't back to the way they used to be, but they had settled into a new type of normal, or at least as normal as it could be. The Enterprise was currently docked, undergoing a resupply and minor repairs. Bones complained and moaned about the dangers of space, Jim's ability to give him a near-stroke once a week, and the nurses' current brand of gossip. Jim suspected that Bones only complained about the nurses because he knew how close they really were to the truth of what went on behind Jim and Spock's closed door.

Sulu and Chekov had started playing scrabble when not fencing, with Sulu insisting that Chekov made up navigating terms in order to cheat. Scotty and Uhura still hung out from time to time; Jim had completely dismissed the rumours about his communications officer, as he had caught her one day having lunch with a rather attractive red-head Jim didn't recognize. Judging by how high Uhura's foot had travelled up the other's leg, Jim was willing to bet that it was strictly personal.

Jim and Spock were still mapping out each other in terms of their relationship, Jim had learned that puppy behaviour got a positive response, public displays of affection did not; not that it stopped Jim from trying. Spock had learned that Jim's sex drive had a long endurance, and that the captain could be a needy bastard when he was "in a mood".

Jim's door opened and Jim knew that it was Spock who entered; Jim smiled to himself, refusing to greet Spock, making the half-Vulcan come to him.

'Is it not early for sleep?' Spock asked, entering the bedroom.

'I was kinda hungry,' Jim answered, rolling over to look up at Spock.

'The bed is an illogical place to be looking for a meal.'

Jim smiled playfully up and Spock, reaching up to pull them into a kiss, 'not the kind of hungry I was referring to.'

Spock quickly stripped and joined Jim on the bed, allowing Jim to lick his ears, as he caressed Jim in soft kisses.

'Meld with me?' Jim asked pleadingly.

Spock moved his fingers into position and slipped into Jim's mind, the familiar patterns comforting to them both. They had yet to bond; Jim had insisted that they wait until they were sure that Spock wouldn't "explode" with Jim's emotions, although he knew that Spock was just as impatient as he was. Neither of them was willing to gamble that Spock would be able to handle the sudden onslaught of Jim's vivid emotionalism at random intervals, which he normally kept hidden, so they melded often, increasing Spock's tolerance of a sudden onslaught.

'We should eat,' Jim said afterwards, lounging partially on top of Spock, tracing random patterns into his chest as Spock purred, 'Dinner is the most important meal of the day.'

'That would be breakfast Jim.'

'Can't have dessert with breakfast,' Jim smirked into the crook of Spock's neck.

'You are insatiable.'

'Puppies have lots of energy, or haven't you figured that out yet?'

'Even the most energetic puppies have their limits.'

'That's why we eat, then have dessert, then sleep, then burn off some excess energy the next morning and then again under the shower.'

Spock flipped them around so that he was on top of Jim, Jim feeling his blood run south yet again that night.

'With a schedule like that,' Spock whispered into his ear, 'we should live together. It would only be logical to minimise time lost by one of us running home to get clothes.'

'Should we find our own place, or should you just move in here? I would move in to yours, but after that last time with the cops...'

'I believe that my neighbour only complained because he was unaccustomed to such noises coming from a Vulcan residence, and believed that someone had broken in.'

Jim pulled a face 'what a prude, we should move into the apartment next to Bones, his neighbours just moved.'

Spock stilled above him, 'I believe that would cause the good doctor to complain constantly, something I would rather avoid.'

'Uh huh,' Jim replied, wiggling his way from under Spock, 'food now, sex later, house hunting tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow then,' Spock replied, coming up behind Jim and wrapping his arms around his torso, 'although I am unaware of any Terran tradition that states that a round of dessert can not be had before the main meal.'

Jim laughed and allowed Spock to pull him back to bed, for all he had to do was follow his puppy instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there is still another chapter coming, a deleted scene, plus there's a spin-off about Sulu cheating at Monopoly, and a collection of one-shots, both of which will be posted soonish.


	33. The Deleted Scene

He watched Uhura walk away and muttered 'Bitch' under his breath as he watched her go, oblivious to the security cam watching him, unaware of the man who watched him. He had long ago realised that women who were rumoured to be involved with men, were far easier to get into bed, they were desperate to dispel the rumours about them. The ones who turned him down were nearly always sleeping with the guy they were rumoured to be with. He wondered which one Uhura was with, if she was sleeping with the both of them behind their backs, or if they were into group sex. Shrugging off the rejection, he decided to hit the gym and work it off, unseen eyes watching his progress from camera to camera. After the gym, he headed back to his quarters for a shower, flinging his towel across the bed as he walked in. Entering the shower cubical, he let the door slide shut after him, before realising that his towel was still flung across the bed. He pushed the shower cubical door, and frowned when it didn't open, as if it had automatically locked itself when it shut. He cursed as the water ran freezing cold, the let out a howl as it turned scolding hot a moment later, and he fiddled uselessly at the controls, the water refusing to shut off.

Elsewhere in _The Enterprise_ Scotty laughed quietly to himself, monitoring the ensign that had harassed Uhura that morning. The water would go from one extreme to the other quickly enough that there would be no injury done to the ensign, other than the shock of course. The door to the shower cubicle would unlock once the water shut off by itself, in an hour, time enough for the ensign to learn his lesson.


End file.
